White and Lilac
by FlameofScorpions
Summary: Hinata was tempted into a dark path. All the promises were fulfilled. But were they really what she wanted? (Possible OOC and definitely crack pairing) I own none of the characters. Rating will make sense in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a rainy day for Konoha. There was no symbolic significance to the inhabitants about it. It was just the rainy season after all. However, among them were two who did not belong. At least not anymore. They walked in sync with one another, never falling short of each other's steps. The heavy black cloaks they wore shielded them from the heavy pour.

One of the two individuals thought differently. Her pale lilac eye's watched as the drops splattered on the floor, coming together to form puddles or simply disappearing into crevices underneath the earth. "I know it's the rainy season, but it almost feels as if the sky above Konoha is crying at our return." Her voice was soft and gentle.

The second one chuckled lightly at her words but entertained the thought in his head. "Alway's so sentimental. Did you miss the village that much?" His voice leered at her.

It was his form of playful teasing she had learned to understand. Her lips formed a warm smile. "No, not at all." She quickened her pace towards their destination. The White Cat Tea House in the outskirts. She entered without hesitation.

The second figure stopped directly in front of the entrance and lingered a little more in the rain. _It is astounding the progress she has made in such short time. Not only have her skills improved immensely, so has her confidence. The Hyuuga's should really be more grateful to me_. She was no longer a timid weakling, she was strong and ruthless. "_Very delicious indeed." _A sneer came across the mans face. His tongue licked his lips, savoring the thought. He removed the spectacles he had on that concealed his eyes before entering as well, joining his companion inside.

**Four years Earlier**

The entire village was in a mix of emotions. In one hand the threat of the Ten Tailed beast had concluded but on the other so many lost their lives. She stared emptily at the photograph of her cousin Neji as a child. He was smiling and hints of his father next to him were there in the photograph too. They had worked so hard to mend the friction that the past had caused and in the end, he had died in peace in protecting her like his destiny demanded._ He fought so feverishly to avoid the fate forced upon him, and yet he welcomed it in the end_.

Hanabi peered from the door at her sister. She didn't want to bother her but..., "Sister, I need to run some errands for father. Would you like to do them or should I?" Her voice sounded tired.

Hinata finally was able to look away and with a warm smile she shook her head. "That's alright Hanabi, y-you go ahead. Im sorry, I know you n-need to stretch your legs for a bit." Hinata gave one final glance at little Neji, waving goodbye at the photo as she closed the door. "Where is he?" Hinata's voice was serious as she looked at her sister.

Hanabi walked down the hall. The hallway lead to an opening to a courtyard. It had a small koi pond in the center with a few tree's surrounding it. There was a small patch where there were stones designated for feeding them while the rest was grass. A mini oasis practically. Hanabi pointed near one of the tree's where a figure was lying down.

Hinata tensed as she saw him. Her heartbeat giving a small flutter. He was just casually looking at the koi fish swimming in the pond. It put her nerves on end looking at who was a fearsome dangerous S rank criminal being so...calm and lazy. She knew better than to take him lightly though. For he was her new sensei and a genius.

Hanabi left the two as she headed out and Hinata made her way into the courtyard. The figure basking the outdoors in the shade didn't acknowledge her presence but he knew she was there.

"It's a lovely day t-today. With luck t-the rain doesn't start a-again." Hinata broke the awkward silence she felt. She twirled a strand of hair, her new sensei had forbidden her to play with her fingers in his presence. Still, they ached to comfort her in her nervousness and she had evolved to hair twirling. Her speech had improved immensely too.

"You're still stuttering. Really, it feels more like talking to an infant than a child." His voice was soothing. He spoke with intoxicating charisma that caused her to marvel at his refined sophistication in speech.

"You would have h-hated me before. I u-used to do it a lot more." Hinata blushed a little with embarrassment of her former self. "I was even more weak than I am now. Not to mention a b-bit of a coward too." She peered at the man only to meet his penetrating gaze.

"Perhaps... It sounds like I would have hated you. Though we meet now instead. The world truly works in mysterious ways." He shifted his gaze back to the koi in the pond. His eyed were following them moving around, much like a predator keeping track of his prey. "Not that I complain. It makes things more interesting." He chuckled to himself.

Hearing his laugh made a cold shiver run up Hinata's spine. She stared at the koi pond now alongside her sensei, thinking back on the day he chose her.

Everything seemed to shine with new hope of eternal peace. It seemed as if the world itself was off balance, but not in a bad way. However, to keep that balance those who were formally rogues, criminals and bandits took this opportunity of peace and instability to their advantage.

Somehow or another the council had made a treaty with the Village Hidden in the Sound, and other questionable one's who had suffered heavy damages beyond repair. The plea was to give temporary sanctuary to the villagers until they can resettle into a more secure location.

At least the council set him up with restrictions. He had to be in Konoha, still unsure if it was a good idea, and was not given his former status back. Her father had been at the hearing being the Hyuuga Family leader, and offered the Hyuuga Estate as his prison. Him and her father made an agreement that he would earn his stay in training his daughter.

Although Hanabi was the first choice, the S-rank criminal picked Hinata instead. It had shocked everyone in the family. Both heiresses had been sitting politely to greet their guest. Hiashi had stood next to Hanabi introducing the two. The older shinobi merely shook his head and approached Hinata staring down at her and asking her father to train the gentle one. His reason? He wanted to entertain himself with something more challenging.

Hiashi attempted to protest but the aura the man shot had made the room go cold. Everyone had jumped as he cringed back at the S- rank criminals venomous glare. Hiashi attempted to explain, "My eldest daughter Hinata ...is a fragile girl. She has made headway in her abilities, but still lacks potential-"

"As a matter of fact, she has the most raw potential of your daughters, Young Lord Hyuuga. I have trained skilled shinobi to prodigies like myself. However, a genius training another is quite boring. I will entertain myself with her." His words were firm as he looked back down at Hinata. His eyes hypnotizing her.

Startled by the interest of the man, Hiashi composed himself giving a small bow, "As you wish, Orochimaru-san." He looked worriedly at his eldest daughter Hinata. Fearing the worst but curious about the raw potential the Sannin had mentioned.

"I will be stronger." Hinata echoed this since that day. Her confidence rose just in his presence. "When Naruto returns with Sasuke, I will be stronger...I will show him I am worth something." She looked back at Orochimaru only to find he had slipped into a nap. It was strange, how someone so twisted in personality and dangerous could be look so tranquil.

* * *

Crack pairing...am I right? Yeah...probably the most favorite crack pairing I have (not sure why). Anyways please review! I do enjoy them so. Stay awesome! :3


	2. Chapter 2

_In the previous chapter: "I will be stronger." Hinata echoed this since that day. Her confidence rose just in his presence. "When Naruto returns with Sasuke, I will be stronger...I will show him I am worth something."_

* * *

Hinata gave into the luxury of laying on her back, next to the Snake Sannin. The man has been dozing nearly all afternoon. True today was not a training day, but still. It made her anxious that he was doing "nothing". It meant he was up to something, potentially already so far planned that now he had the luxury of doing "nothing". Her eyes closed as she trained her ears. She listened to the rhythm of air escaping his lungs and how he softly inhaled more. Random strands of his hair would occasionally caress her face. "The wind is starting to pick up." Hinata murmured. She heard as his breathe paused momentarily before resuming. The ground shifting slightly underneath.

"It's coming in rather dense. It's going to rain again." Orochimaru turned his head to look at the blossoming kunoichi. He was not one to care much for appearance among his students, but out of all of them the Hyuuga has been one he could refer to as attractive. Her eye's although pupiless somehow managed to convey emotions, making it easy to read her unlike her other clan members. The one exception. He felt the softness of her cheek with the back of his hand. His lips formed a sneer as she jumped under his touch and a rosy blush graced them. "Your such a timid thing." He immediately seized and rolled around the grass, his back now facing her. "Don't worry it'll pass soon enough."

Hinata quietly chastised herself. She had been caught off guard by her sensei's caress. "W-why do you do that? Just...touch...c-caress like that. It's unusual considering..." She placed a hand at her cheek, she was still blushing.

"Its by me, a notorious S-rank Shinobi? Well in my defense even the smallest insignificant gestures can lead to surprisingly positive results. Do you hate it?" His tone was rather teasing. He awaited patiently as his student thought it over.

"N-no. I guess I don't really mind it much." Quite the opposite. Hinata enjoyed the gesture. She understood what it meant. "How many have you..._you know_..." Her voice trembled, but more with embarrassment than anything. If asked a question he answered no matter what. Sometimes he would reply in riddles and at other times too bluntly towards awkwardness. Her heart raced as she was startled by the loud laugh he let out.

"Really? You're asking me _now_? It would have been smarter to have asked at the beginning you know! Silly girl." Orochimaru managed to suppress his laugh into chuckling. It was a cute question that brought back brief memories of his adventures. Though, Jiraiya was mostly the reason why he had them in the first place. "Quite a few in my early years, during the peak of my youth, before becoming a Jounin. It was mostly thanks to Jiraiya though. He had the odd charisma of attracting women from no where. Sometimes there would be one who was impatient that would settle for me. And if I was in the mood and found her decent enough well...that's how I got my needs met." Ah, yes. All those late night drags to the humid crowded bars. At times they were worth it.

"Really? You just scavenged off of Lord Jiraiya?...Im sorry. That was rude rude of me. But...no one...?" Hinata felt a little bad for him. Was the only affection he had just because of his friend?

"Don't draw incorrect conclusions. I did have my large crowd of romantic admirers. I just didn't like them back." Orochimaru sweat dropped at the unpleasant thought of the people that had sworn they 'loved' him. No, he wouldn't linger on that thought.

"Oh really? Why not?" Hinata blurted the question out without really thinking.

"Because my dear I found them repulsive. Although I consider myself attractive, normally I think other's find me... _intriguing_, not attractive and as a result I didn't think well of those that did find me 'attractive'. I mean people who think that white skin, slit pupils, black hair and animal like qualities are attractive tend to be very, _very_ strange." A shudder made his way down his spine at the obsessive women and men that would ofte try to be 'kind' to him and shower him with compliments and awkward advances. A reason why he swore himself to be as abstinent as possible. One of them had succeeded in her quest, also ruined drinking for him as well in the span of one night.

So that was it. Hinata scoffed at the rather arrogant compliment he gave himself. She smiled at his vanity, well at least he liked himself. At times she found herself doing that too but sometimes she didn't even want to look at herself much less compliment herself. She looked up at the sky as it began to become gray. The evening was approaching and the clouds that were following the wind were becoming more and more menacing. "W-we should go inside." She sat up slowly, stretching her back. "You m-may be right it does look like its going to rain." She stopped stretching as two arms wrapped around her. She felt as a warm breath played by her ear.

"I am always right. And you know what else?" Orochimaru's voice was barely a whisper. His hands rested on her shoulders before tracing down slowly through her figure. "It's going to be a long, loud storm too. Plenty of thunder and wind." The breeze was making him cold and he pressed her warm body more towards his. Hinata was shuddering under his grasp as his hands traced her midsection. "Very difficult to sleep through." He softly bite her shoulder.

Hinata cupped her mouth as she muffled a small yelp. Her heart raced as the adrenaline began to pulse through her body. She activated her byakugan and made sure they were not in danger of being caught. Her hand rested on top of his. One thing still bothered her about earlier though. "You said people who found you attractive were 'strange' and you thought poorly of them. What about me?" She was serious in her concern of his opinion of her. Although it seemed silly again to ask a question which should have asked from the beginning, she listened intently for his response playing with a strand of hair.

Orochimaru's hand shot up and seized hers. Griping it firmly, he leaned it closely, "You...you're the exception." He whispered in her ear. He watched her as he saw her lips appear in a satisfied smile. The hand he held let go of the strand of hair and came around caressing his face back. Without any words exchanged she stood up to leave and he followed. The family would be re-uniting for super. He wasn't particularly hungry for food, but he would go just to please his student. It was a reasonable negotiation.

* * *

Woo~! Spring Break! New chapter up after a small delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review and stay awesome! :3


	3. Chapter 3

_In the Previous Chapter: Orochimaru's hand shot up and seized hers. Griping it firmly, he leaned in closely, "You...you're the exception." He whispered in her ear._

* * *

After dinner the Hyuuga estate went quiet. Everyone was sound asleep. The rain hitting the window pane deafened any sounds. The wind had stopped briefly and was no longer whistling. On occasion the footsteps of the eldest Hyuuga could be heard. He had a habit of patrolling the estate corridors, more out of insomnia than anything. He would pace through the corridors looking at all the doors to the bedrooms of the different clan members and different housing units. He walked where ever he pleased and everyone paid no attention to the occasional plank creak and soft footsteps.

All with the exception of two. Hinata sat on her window porch. She had to wait until he came to check on her. She had a few candles lit, allowing her enough light to see the writing on a scroll that was on her lap. Despite this, she was not really reading it. She mindlessly folded and unfolded the towel she was holding. She trained her ears for the sound of her grandfather. "I have to wait until after he comes by." She told herself. She let her head rest back, the cold from the glass giving her chills.

A rumble shook the air as a thunder clap pierced through the rains drumming. She peeked through her curtains and saw the rain drops stuck to the window. As they clustered and rolled down, she gave a small sigh before leaning back against the window. "It's been about a month now. Will I regret this later on?" Her mind continued to doubt her, question her every action but her heart yearned for affection. An affection he can quench.

Her mind snapped back as she heard her grandfather walking towards her room. She grabbed the edge of the scroll and sat quietly waiting for him. Two light taps against the wood and the door slide open. "I saw the candle light through the paper. It's quite late to be _studying_ at this hour." His voice was gruff. He stared her down as she folded the scroll and set it aside.

"Sorry, grandfather. The rain is keeping me awake, so I thought I could catch up on studying." She smiled innocently as her eyes refused to budge. Her grandfather shifted in the doorway uncomfortable. It had been years since the last time he really paid any attention to her. With Hanabi as the next to be head of family, he meddled very little in her life other than to give the occasional word of advice.

"The rain is rather loud tonight." He hesitated. He was more than aware of his granddaughters secret activities. "Remember to put those candles out. I don't care how late you stay up but keep in mind your duties. Heir or not you still belong to this family and as such represent us." He watched as she nodded, hearing the wind whistling again. He closed the door and continued on. She was useless as a candidate for any hand, plus the protection of their bloodline was the most important priority. Hyuuga Elder sighed deeply. It would be a scandal to denounce them. He made his way back to his room where he carefully sat on the edge of his bed. "Why are you doing this?".

With her byakugan Hinata made sure her grandfather had left. A quick survey showed the entire house was still with only one figure approaching her from behind. It lingered at the edge of the forest, hiding and waiting. She carefully blew out the candles and placed them at her writing table. She sat on her bed facing the window. The silhouette approached her window before becoming distorted as it meshed through. She de-activated her kekkei genkai. "Your shivering." She giggled at the man.

Orochimaru gave the girl an amused smile. "Pretty odd isn't it considering its pouring and windy." He replied sarcastically. It was true he was soaked to the bone, but he didn't mind. Hinata handed him the towel as he began to strip off his drenched clothes. He wrapped the clothes carefully inside the towel making sure not to spill more rain in her room than there already was. She opened her sleeping gown to show she had already gone ahead of him by not wearing any undergarments. He kept his eyes on her nude figure as he allowed himself to slip into the sheets trying to warm himself.

Hinata blushed feeling his gaze and curled up along with him. Almost immediately his face nuzzled her chest as his cold body yearned for her warmth. "Eep! You really are cold." She giggled quietly. His skin was almost icy, she felt the wave of goosebumps work throughout her body. He lifted his head with a devious smirk. "And you are so warm." He replied. She closed her eyes as his lips met with hers. She was overtaken by his passion as she allowed him to lay on top of her. Hinata's hands stroked his shoulders and continued on to his back, she began to part her legs openly inviting him.

He broke the kiss as a laugh escaped his lips. He looked into her eyes that were consumed with lust, her breath uneven. "Eager are we?" Grabbing her hips he pulled her lower roughly. "If its what the Lady wants." He teased as he positioned himself comfortable. Her lips kissed his collar bone softly as he allowed her to wrap her arms around his back.

Her stomach fluttered as she could hear her own heart in her head. He called her Lady, many people did though when he said it she felt like she _was his_ Lady. Everyone else merely said so out of respect, but his felt different. Yes, her lover knew how to please her senses. She liked how his hair draped around her, his heart almost close enough for her to hear. It was moments like these, when they indulged each other in primitive lust that she felt he wasn't a monster...though perhaps maybe a beast with a drop of humanity left.

* * *

Implying naughty things...its what I like to do. For those who like to read the naughty things Im sorry for the tease. Stay Awesome! :3


	4. Chapter 4

_In the previous chapter: It was moments like these, when they indulged each other in primitive lust that she felt he wasn't a monster...though perhaps maybe a beast with a drop of humanity left._

* * *

Although she was exhausted, Hinata didn't sleep soundly. Any noise or creak would alert her as she rested her head on her lovers chest. Her heart would race with fear of being discovered in such a state by one of her family members passing by. Orochimaru on the other hand was a different story. He was definitely in a deep slumber judging by his breathing. Very rare for someone like him. She quietly turned around and looked at the time. It was four in the morning.

Orochimaru's eyes snapped open in feeling the young girl move. His eyes then went to look at the time. It was still early. "How are you feeling?" He stroked her head, his fingers going through her hair. "Sorry d-did I wake you?" Her voice was so soft. She turned to face him as she cuddled with him in the bed. Her smile was innocent, it was simply too ecstatic for him to suppress smiling back. "It's fine. I don't mind if its you waking me up. How are you feeling? Not too fatigued I hope."

Hinata giggled as her face was overwhelmed with a rosy blush. "I-Im alright. It was just the first time that was hard, I-i think." Her blush deepened at the memory. "Im just a little sore, b-but it doesn't hurt! Im getting used to it." She quickly re-assured him. The last thing she wanted was to have to worry him into waiting for her to recover. No, she needed this too much now, she needed him. Her grandfather came to mind. Recently he has been checking on her when it rained. There was no reason for him to suspect but his sudden behavior worried her. They may get caught and Orochimaru would have to face severe consequences. "I-i think my grandfather may suspect something. This is the fourth time he has checked on me when it is r-raining." She looked into his eyes looking for a re-assurance.

"Hmmm. I don't doubt it. Im sure he knows about us. Why didn't you tell me he was checking in on you?" Hinata winced at the the question. She felt ashamed she hadn't said it sooner. Orochimaru let out a sigh. "Im not mad. I don't want you wasting energy in worrying about such pointless things." Hinata pulled him close, her face buried in his chest. "Im sorry. I-i just don't want us to have to stop." It sounded like a plea. He couldn't help but smirk at his corruption of the sweet little Hyuuga. "Don't worry, so long as _you_ wish it we won't." He kissed her forehead gently. She smiled weakly relieved by his words. "B-but what if he tries to do something. What will we do?" Hinata whispered. Orochimaru was the greatest genius of their time but even she had to admit what they were doing was stupid and risky. What would be his plan?

"He won't do anything I assure you. True your grandfather has always been a proud man, loyal to the clan but he is exactly too proud to allow you to stain that name. No...he wouldn't reveal us. So long as this doesn't strain you, and you continue to _improve_ on your skills we don't have to concern ourselves." Orochimaru smiled encouragingly at Hinata. Her face light up with happiness as he dispelled any remaining worries she had. Her eyes radiated with motivation now. As long as she continues "to improve" his plan was so straightforward it made him think that perhaps working to postpone the Ten Tails wasn't such a smart thing but then again, destiny had funny ways it worked. "However, if we ever_ do_ get discovered its up to you what we do."

Hinata was surprised. Up to her? "Would I be willing to leave behind the village and family for him if it came down to it?" The thought scared her. What would her friends think? How would they feel about her if they knew she was entwined with the notorious Sannin? Orochimaru had been hoping for a response but a fear surfaced in his young lovers face. There may still be doubt in her. "I see." Orochimaru shifted as he sat up. Her hand flew out without much thought as she grabbed a hold of his arm. "W-wait." Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at Hinata. He was able to see her bare breasts from underneath the covers. How they were pressed against the mattress. His breathing became slightly heavy and ragged as he found himself being aroused once more. His eyes were painted with renewed lust as he looked into Hinata's blank eyes.

Hinata's heart began to pound against her chest. She wanted to show him he did matter to her. This was serious to her, not a game of some kind. She loved him. But the word itself, did little to express the number of feelings he provoked in her. She let go of his arm and crawled to him on all fours. Her chest rubbed against his arm as she engaged him in a passionate kiss. She pulled on his bottom lip as one of his hands played with one of her breasts. She welcomed in his tongue as it entered her mouth. Soft moans quivered in her throat as his passion began to overwhelm her. Almost as quickly as she had started the kiss he ended it, smiling at her with a rare warmth. "Thank you." He stood and disappeared from the room along with the bundle of clothes. Hinata continued to lay on her bed, she let her eyes close as she wished for a silent prayer that everything goes according to his plan.

**Later at noon**

Hanabi and Hinata sparred in front of the Hyuuga elders for their routine evaluations. Orochimaru sat behind Hiashi and Hinata's Grandfather, admiring the way she was able to preserve her gentle nature even in combat. As astounding as he found it to be, he had to regrettably chisel it out for her to continually progress. "Astounding Orochimaru-san! In such short time Hinata has been able to strengthen up to be a worthy match for Hanabi. Do all your students progress so quickly?" Hiashi leaned back whispering to Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin leaned closer to the Hyuuga, "Not at all. Normal students of mine progress faster, but then again I have only trained high caliber students. I have to use a different method for your daughter considering her physical weaknesses. Her progress is decent but it would be better with motivation. Simply the desire to be stronger is not enough. She needs a more narrow goal. Mine for example was immortality." He watched as the other shuddered slightly at the mention.

Hiashi knew the snake he had permitted to stay and feared for Hinata constantly. Hanabi had taken an extreme fear to him, all of them really. Somehow Hinata was the only one it seemed that didn't mind him. As his tutelage has helped she spent more and more time with the Sannin instead of her family trainers, she even at times would politely ask Hiashi for more training time with the Sannin. True she was showing marvelous improvement, but too much with this...man, was beginning to concern him. "Your her new teacher, isn't it your job to find out a motivation for her?" Hiashi responded rather stiffly.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at him, this was beginning to thin his patience. "Hmm, I could try but this is usually a thing that is discovered along the way in one's life. In the short time I have been training her, I only see 'getting stronger' and 'family' as her center points in life. She has taken considerable amount of herself to dedicate to your clan. Family matters is something I am not familiar with. I am stumped to what would be a perfect goal for her." There, Orochimaru observed the Hyuuga as he began to sink his words into his mind.

The elder turned to observe Orochimaru. He was definitely up to something with Hinata. Whether she was aware of it or not, he couldn't say. He knew the Snake Sannin as what he was. He played nice for amusements sake or to get something he wanted. Which was it this time?

The three men resumed watching the girls spar. Hanabi was quick on her feet aiming low hits while a exhausted Hinata attempted dodging the hits without tripping over. The match would be over soon and Hinata would ultimately lose. Orochimaru had to act quickly before the end of the match. "Out of curiosity Hiashi, I have a question about your clan. Is an heir picked by the one born first or the stronger one?" Hiashi turned sharply as his blank eyes glared into Orochimaru's. The snake eyes on the other hand were lit with joyful mischief. "I understand if its a Clan secret, but really something so trivial as that is rather exaggerative. Im just asking because I noticed you have not branded Hinata with the Hyuuga seal, like your younger late twin brother had been. Though later your twin was the stronger of the two with the mark as his handicap. With your daughters it seems to be the opposite of your case. The stronger is the next in line...right? Why the change in tradition?"

This man...no, monster was getting inside Hiashi's emotions. The father of the two heiresses looked at Hinata as she continued to struggle against her younger sister. As tired as she looked she was determined to give her best and her all in this match. Hiashi didn't wish for her to be weak, he didn't want her to have to struggle so, he wished more than anything she could have stayed the heir. But her weakness was so crippling...and rather humiliating. For the better of the clan Hanabi was the wiser choice. "The decision is made depending on the situation on hand. The decision I have taken is final." His response was simple and he looked like he was not going to say more.

Orochimaru nodded in understanding. "I see. Either way its obvious why you made such a decision. Anyone would do the same. In any case Hinata will surpass the little Hanabi, even farther than you elder in your peak. I assure you Hinata will make a very _powerful_, and _loyal_ protector to the main family." With that said the three men shifted their attention as Hanabi finally crippled her sisters legs as Hinata slumped down unable to get up. Both girls tried to catch their breath as the room applauded their match. Hiashi was the only one not applauding as his thoughts were processing Orochimaru's word's.

Orochimaru stood and went to leave the room. He had no reason to stay. He looked at Hinata who was struggling to catch her breath. He chuckled at the dramatics of her exhaust. Her chest rising and falling rapidly. She managed to meet his eyes, she had lost like she was told to do so. She was faking her exhaustion and had faked her clumsiness in combat. Her heart yearned hopefully for any sign on whether she did good. A single wink of an eye as he left and a slithery smirk was her reward. The healing division of the clan came to her to release her legs from their paralysis. She wondered what he had done.

"Orochimaru!" The gruff voice of the Eldest Hyuuga sounded irritated as he tried to catch up to the Sannin in the hallway outside. Orochimaru stopped and turned to look at the rather displeased Elder. "Elder Hyuuga? Its my honor." The Elder scoffed it off as he stood face to face with the Snake Sannin. "I know you, and I know your false benevolent tricks! The idiocy of my eldest granddaughters actions will have more severe consequences than she thinks! I may be old but Im not blind to see that both of you are clearly lovers. The others may be blinded by Hinata's sweet nature but not me! I warn you Orochimaru if you try anything to take the Byakugan I will do everything in my power to prevent it." Orochimaru laughed at the frail elders threats.

"Oh really? What will you do? Try and kill me? Hmmph, I don't know why people always think they can and even when I do my physical body is the only thing they kill. But in any case, your not stupid or senile enough to try. Which makes me think you will go after your own granddaughter...right?" Orochimaru smirked as he had read the thoughts in the elders mind. "I see. Killing a fellow member of the main branch, perhaps you would rather she be part of the branch house before trying. In any case I won't let that happen. She belongs to _me _alone, and that is her desire. I will do with her whatever pleases me because she wants it and I will not hesitate to kill you if you attempt to keep her from me." The chakra Orochimaru surged out was ominous as the elder shivered in fear. "Her line is with the Hyuuga! She is a member of _this_ Clan and we are the ones that can do what we please with her." The elder growled back.

Orochimaru let out an even greater laugh. "Now I know you really are a fool! There you go not listening to me at what I just said. Hinata is _mine._" The savageness in Orochimaru's eyes made the Elder retreat a few steps back. "I warn you Hyuuga, don't dare and threaten me. I can take the Byakugan whenever it pleases me. Be it from her or another member of this Clan. It would however go against my goal. I have no interest in harming any from your precious _family_ or their kekkei genkai. Your granddaughter is safe with me." Orochimaru walked away from the elder, heading towards "his" favorite spot. The Hyuuga Elder began to wheeze as the tension in the air finally subsided. He continued to look in the direction Orochimaru disappeared from view. "The real question is, are you safe from your pretty little granddaughter Hinata elder? Think carefully what next move you want to do." Orochimaru's voice echoed maliciously in his head. As the Hyuuga cursed his son for permitting such a monster from entering.

* * *

W-whats this? Another Chapter so soon?! :O *gasp*  
Yes! And its a lot more meatier than the previous one's too! Hope its not too exhausting. Stay Awesome! :3


	5. Chapter 5

_In the previous chapter: Orochimaru let out an even greater laugh. "Now I know you really are a fool! There you go not listening to me at what I just said. Hinata is __mine._" The savageness in Orochimaru's eyes made the Elder retreat a few steps back. "I warn you Hyuuga, don't dare and threaten me. The real question is, are you safe from your pretty little granddaughter Hinata elder?"

* * *

Hinata shuffled uneasily as she sat beside her sister Hanabi. He had not clapped at their performance but looked rather serious instead. Hiashi stared at his two daughters. He had come to a conclusion about the two with Orochimaru's words. "Listen both of you. What I am about to tell you could possibly change the course of your life."

The sisters straightened up listening to their fathers words. "I am once again pitying you against one another. Not just to prove which is the more powerful kin but I warn you Hinata this match affects your fate the most. Whether or not you stay a member of the head or you become a member of the branch family will depend on the outcome." He watched Hinata as her calm attentive face shifted and became slightly distorted by disbelief.

**Later that Day**

Hinata was still shaking from her fathers words earlier. She had gone deeper in the Hyuuga Estate woods to train in solitude. She was probably in Nara territory at the moment. It didn't matter to her though, but what was itching in her was something she rarely felt. Many people knew her as a kind and sweet person but no one seemed to think she was capable of being frustrated, sadly a constant emotion she had.

She continuously slammed the trees with her palms as her chakra made brutal gashes in the bark. No longer was she crying in the corner of her room or wallowing in self pity. Orochimaru had shown her a new way to vent her frustration, unintentionally though. There were times he would become irritated with people and split a tree in half with a single kick as a warning. This sparked an idea and she has used it at times to relieve any weight off her chest.

This was the first time however she had managed to do exterior damage though. Although she wasn't completely unleashing her chakra wildly, her newfound strength yearned to devastate anything after being held back in the match. If only she could show them the progress she had made! Orochimaru has transformed her into a stronger kunoichi, she was not weak anymore. An extra chaotic chakra fist hit a hollow tree, causing splinters and debris to blow in her face.

Orochimaru was watching from the top of the tree's at the raging kunoichi below. He had hoped that the idiot Hiashi would have changed his mind about Hanabi being the next in line. Oh well, it was a slim chance at best and no doubt Hinata's grandfather was also puling strings. The final tree she struck almost exploded from impact as the dust and such from inside began to spread in the air. Really the progress is breathtaking.

"You do realize you and your Clan are supposed to be masters of the 'gentle' fist, right?" Orochimaru jumped down from his spot, his tone was teasing. He watched her carefully as she straightened up. This time she was genuinely exhausted. There was anger underneath her eyes, frustration was igniting a flame that burned marvelously. Almost enough to make him shudder. "You didn't come to me at the pond, so I decided to come look for you." He approached the kunoichi as her face was highlighting all the different mixes of emotions going through her mind. He held a strand of her bangs and played with it. "Are you going to stay quiet or are you going to tell me what is troubling Hinata?" His voice was soft as he comforted his lover.

"My father gave me an ultimatum." She murmured her voice strained trying to control her anger, but the venom was still heard. "Why did you want me to lose? If I showed them my new strength, the strength we have been working so hard to bring out, this wouldn't be happening!" Her reproach was sound. She folded her arms defensively as she paced back in forth. She didn't want to be in the Branch. Its not that she disliked it but she knew well the resentment the branch family had to the main. Even though Neji had worked hard to calm their uneasiness and hatred, with him gone there was no telling how the relations are. "C-can't you do something? You are powerful! Y-you...you're a Sannin of the Leaf, I mean I just...I don't know what is wrong with me anymore." The anger subsided and her voice almost sounded like a plea.

Orochimaru smiled, amused by her conflicting emotions. "Really you know the reason why. If you really wanted to you could have showed off and defeated your sister, but it wouldn't have made you the heiress. No, if anything it would mean being adopted into the Branch family sooner." Orochimaru turned his back to the startled girl as he leaned against a tree casually. "You confessed to me that night every reproach of your life _AND_ every desire remember? Desires I have been helping you fulfill."

Hinata fiddled with her hair as she felt a pleasurable numbing sensation begin to pulse from her womanhood. He was right. He was the only who knew what she wanted, what she truly wanted. As far she could see, he was the only one capable of giving it to her too. "I-I am sorry. Please, I d-didn't mean to get angry w-with you." She embraced Orochimaru tightly from behind. "I trust you. Whatever it t-takes, I will do whatever you ask-" Hinata let out a squeal of surprise. Orochimaru had wheeled around and began to kiss her passionately. As soon as she processed what was going on her face flushed furiously. She kissed back letting her arms wrap around his neck, bringing him down a little so she could fully kiss him.

Orochimaru pushed forward slowly guiding her to the ground. He lay on top of her figure as they continued to tug at each other lips and explore each others mouths. He felt the cold moistness from the earth as the rain had yet to completely dry. He stopped kissing the girl who eager for more continued without him as she began to nib at his ear and neck. He placed a forceful kiss on her nape as his lips hovered next to her ear. "Im beginning to think I am nothing more than a toy to you little Lady." He felt as her body stiffened and a gasp escaped her lips. He looked into her eyes as she stared back into his. "What is it you want from me really? Why are you doing this? Who are you doing this for? I have given you more strength than you could have achieved on your own or anyone else for that matter." He paused as he stroked her cheek. "I made you into a woman, giving you the pain and pleasure that comes with it. Your precious Naruto left alone leaving you behind. You can leave whenever you wish and run behind him, you have the strength to do so." Orochimaru began to lick the skin of her nape, caressing the spot with his lips.

Hinata could feel his heartbeat and her own raced as she began to feel hot. What he had said was true. She had wanted to prove to Naruto her strength. He had lied to her, leaving her behind to keep her safe. At first she felt it was a sweet romantic gesture but the months passed and he remained without returning and soon the emptiness she felt at his departure when he went to train with Lord Jiraiya came back but worse. This time should have been different, she had confessed to him! He should have taken her with him. But he didn't, leaving her to feel weak, useless and worth less once again.

No. Naruto was not the one anymore. Her grip tightened as she held Orochimaru more firmly. "No...I guess I don't want to go after Naruto anymore. B-but I still want to be free, I want..." She closed her eyes as a shudder ran through her body as Orochimaru's hand playfully moved one of her bra straps, relieving it slightly from being supportive. "I-i just want...I want what I deserve, I just want more than what I have now."

Orochimaru sneered at her words. He did his best to suppress it into an innocent smile as he began to unzip her jacket. "You know being greedy and hungry is condemned by the village my little Hinata." Her hand's explored his back as he whispered in her ear.

"I know this well." He planted kisses on her collarbone as she remained still beneath him. They had just had a session in the dark hours of the morning, but he wanted to test her. Would she refuse or give in to him again so soon?

"Then m-maybe I don't belong here like I thought..." She whispered as he trailed down to the edge of her fishnet shirt. As he pulled it up to pull over her head and remove it he traced back the trail with his lips, kissing her skin as it became bare. " I-i want t-to be s-s-someone who is s-s-strong." A single stream of tears began to run down the corner of one of her eye's as she felt her entire upper body now exposed, her bra was pulled down underneath her breasts as she felt the air hit them. Her thoughts were becoming jumbled as she tried to finish her sentence. Once again her mind was panicking inside her skull on her lovers advances, she shouldn't be doing this she must stop him! "I-i don't want..." Her voice trembled as she suppressed the lump in her throat.

Orochimaru stopped immediately and looked down at her as she stood up, her body plagued with trembling. She allowed her back to lean against a tree, her upper body completely exposed as her nails dug into the bark. Orochimaru stood up as well rather impatiently as his student struggled with her thoughts. His hard member was visibly erect underneath his pants. "I don't want t-to make a m-mistake is all...is that so bad?" The poor girl was still considering things over, but at this moment she was vulnerable. The beast inside him was hungry, and at the moment she was being the perfect prey for him to feast on. He closed the distance between them again letting his erection rub against her body as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Not at all you silly girl. But you really are asking too much this time. If you want to make a difference, you need to approach it differently. If you want to do something right, you need to do it wrong first. You need to make mistakes to learn and grow." He whispered in her ear as he picked at her bra slowly not wanting to scare her again with his advances. He felt as her arms embraced him back, how her soft gentle lips kissed his chest. Slowly her hands travelled down as they paused momentarily at his waist before untying his sash. His heart raced with a pleasant surprise as she lowered herself. As intriguing as this new development in their relationship was, its not what he wanted. He lowered himself as well to her level as her face continued to flush with modest embarrassment. She wanted to do something new with him, but they would do what _HE_ wanted.

Orochimaru pulled out a glass bottle with a liquid inside. It wasn't until he removed the cork that she remembered the strong smell. It was dark wine he had, the same one she had gotten drunk off of the first night they were intimate. She couldn't help but giggle at his unusual sentimental gesture. He took a rather generous sip as he held it out in front of her. He swished the wine in his mouth before swallowing, "What started the growth of the new you." Hinata took the bottle shyly as she stared at it, she recalled the bitterness of it and braced herself before attempting the same thing he had. She struggled to not spit it out as he downed the remainder. He tossed the bottle aside as he reached for one of her breasts, his hand massaging it as he slowly creeped closer to her. "What started the beginning of bringing me to you." She replied to him.

Hinata obeyed his nudging and quiet physical commands until eventually she was on all fours. She looked at him nervously at what he was doing. "Don't worry I promise you will enjoy this. The both of us." Her heart raced as his body positioned itself over hers as one of his arms massaged the side of her hips. "This will be just like the first time." Hinata smiled at his words as she strengthened her arms at his weight. Like the first time, she was troubled then like she was now. Wanting to prove herself to someone. Eager to please someone, again she was asking the wrong person for it. And again, she didn't care.

* * *

Woo~! Another chapter done! Sorry for the tease but I have a surprise coming up, and I hope you like it~! :3  
I would also like to answer an inquiry I received, in this fic Hinata is...I say anywhere from 16-17? I think its 16 though (leaving myself room for error) The way I have her here is so this takes place shortly after the events of the Ten Tails (not too sure which season this is happening during since in my story its in the rainy one which would make her 17 the most liekly), still leaving her pretty young now thinking about it. But they are pretty much considered adults in the Narutoverse , I think. I'd also like to thank those of you for showing interest in my fic! Stay Awesome! :3


	6. Chapter 6

_In the previous chapter: "What started the growth of the new you." Hinata took the bottle shyly as she stared at it, she recalled the bitterness of it and braced herself before attempting the same thing he had. She struggled to not spit it out as he downed the remainder. He tossed the bottle aside as he reached for one of her breasts, his hand massaging it as he slowly creeped closer to her. "What started the beginning of bringing me to you." She replied to him._

**One Month Earlier**

Hinata had decided to stay home this time. She was extremely exhausted from her training with the Sannin. It was late May and the different Clans were handed the task of participating in Konoha's summer festival before the rainy season began. On this particular weekend the rain decided to catch everyone by surprise.

The hot summer air mixed with rain made her uncomfortable, unlike her teacher who became rather cheery by the unexpected shift in weather. So much was his good mood he called off training for the remainder of the day. It seemed her prayers were being heard since she was reaching its limit. Her entire body ached and attending the festival was out of the question in her condition.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped. Honestly, that man needs to reconsider his strategy!" Her father fumed as one of the family nurse tended to his eldest daughter. "I will go have a word with him." Hiashi stormed out before either of his daughters could manage to say anything. Hanabi looked at her sister with concern.

With the help of the nurse Hinata managed to sit up. She left leaving the two sisters alone. "What exactly did he have you do today?" Hanabi asked out of curiosity. The training must have been brutal to leave her sister bedridden. "The s-same as yesterday. He just made me s-strike the ground r-repeatedly and focus m-my chakra in trying to m-manipulate it." Hinata fiddled with her fingers. Hanabi sighed and patted her older sisters shoulder.

The door to Hinata's room slide open and her father along with her new sensei stood there. "You see?! She is bedridden! I don't care if she is your pupil, she is my daughter and a member of the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan first!" Orochimaru looked dully at the weak kunoichi he had decided to train. He took a bite of his apple as he looked over her poor condition.

She didn't really have what it took to be an offensive fighting shinobi but her deception skills were deviously entertaining. She tried too hard to please and hid the real extent of wear her body was under from training. She hid it so well it even managed to fool him! Which was an impressive feat on its own.

"How long are you going to be lazing about?" His voice sounded less than pleased. A flush of embarrassment spread on her cheeks as she fiddled even more furiously with her hands. "What did I say about that?" He took another bite as he corrected her. The girl immediately seized as she struggled to speak up in his intimidating presence. "T-two weeks..." Her voice was barely audible. This girl really was wearing on his patience. "Instead of fiddling why don't you make it a habit to practice your hand signs, that will help you improve." Orochimaru pointed out. Hinata quietly nodded in agreement.

Hinata was a beet red shade with shame. Her father couldn't really argue with that logic but the tension in the air was uncomfortable."W-well then... we better leave Hanabi before we are late. The nurse says you can walk around in about two hours. Unfortunately, with us being pre-occupied with Lady Tsunade's request we have to leave Orochimaru." Hanabi and Hiashi excused themselves leaving Hinata and the Sannin alone.

Hinata shifted awkwardly trying to say something. Before she could think of anything her mentor left with a final glance at her. Orochimaru scoffed at the poor excuse of baby sitting duty he had been put on. Even after all these years he couldn't escape the irritating chore.

**4 Hours Later**

Keeping surveillance on the Sannin with her Byakugan turned out to be boring. He had gone back to his room, and merely stayed there. All he did was write, read, roll around on the ground (probably the most amusing) and paced back and forth thoughtfully. Hinata took the empty house as an opportunity to raid the pantry. She grabbed two cinnamon rolls and sneaked a wine bottle into her room. She tried drinking the wine by attempting to chug it but struggled with the bitterness. How anyone found this bearable was beyond her.

Guilt began to plague her mind as the alcohol set in. Soon her thoughts drifted to her love, Naruto. She blushed at the thought of the goodbye before his departure. The battle drew them closer and he even went as far to embrace her the night before, but ultimately he left without anyone noticing.

Orochimaru had theorized he was still going after Sasuke, though not even he could guess his current whereabouts. Tears streamed down her face. Even after confessing and the battle with the Ten-Tails, she had hoped their relationship would have grown greatly. Still, here she was. Being left behind and unable to help him in his quest to save his dear friend. She took another bitter gulp as she wondered why she had such difficulty in becoming strong.

This time was going to be a different though! She was being trained by the infamous Snake Sannin. She had been _chosen_ by him to be his next pupil. He would make her strong. She could be useful to Naruto finally, help him make his dream come true. That was her dream...a dream her new teacher mocked. The bitter though began to question her feelings for the blonde ninja.

All her life she had admired him for his confidence and strength. Her teacher openly laughed at her when he asked her motivation for becoming a stronger kunoichi. He advised her to find strength for herself. It frightened her how this man could dissect her inner thoughts and pierce through her being, it was mesmerizing.

She bit her cinnamon bun. She had taken to following him to see how he managed to go around the village without causing an uproar. She was astounded at his level in stealth. On one hand he put on an an invisible cloak that made him immune to everyone's senses. He blended into the background without the need of jutsu just by changing his nature. He could be there with people passing by the fearsome S rank criminal, it baffled her how he managed to have such an unusual ability considering his features.

It was those serpentine eye's that intrigued her the most though. Capable of reflecting any and every single emotion. She sometimes found enough courage to look at them directly or by his command. She could see something, what it was exactly she was still unsure.

The wine was beginning to making her hot. She felt the familiar sensation of being incomplete. She rubbed her midsection as she pondered what it would be like to become a woman. With no lover available she allowed her imagination to roam the endless possibilities. She only shifted uncomfortably as the sensation pulsated dully inside. It would go away on its own eventually.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking girl?" Hinata jumped in her bed as the voice broke her thoughts. Without thinking she dropped the wine bottle. Her teacher was in the door looking down at her with an amused smile. A white snake zoomed towards her, wrapping itself around the bottle as its summoner took it from its coils. "This is the one I was looking for. Also, I am fairly impressed you would even be breaking rules so I won't tell your father. Its an interesting development, keep it up." He left her room as he went to return to his own. Hinata looked baffled at the silhouette of the man as he walked away from taking _her _wine bottle.

Orochimaru slumped on the floor mat as he took a sip from the bottle and swished the wine in his mouth. There was a hint of sweetness from the bottle. "Well she had been eating cinnamon buns." He thought to himself. He eyed the walls facing the corridor as he could hear the rackety footsteps of Hinata attempting to walk to him. There was a thud and a squeal as she tripped and hit the wall. He couldn't help it and laughed quietly at her alcohol impaired motor skills as she managed to open the sliding door using the wall as her support to ease her way inside.

"P-please give that back! We have others you know!" Orochimaru laughed at her demand and she slowly shrunk back. "But its not this one. Its just being wasted on you, do you even know how to drink it properly girl?" Hinata flinched as he took another sip, she noticed he held it in his mouth for a moment before drinking it. She blushed with embarrassment. He had been watching her drink then. She wanted to fiddle with her hands but instead grabbed a lock of her bangs and twirled the strands. He handed back the bottle to her surprise and slowly sat up.

"First off with wine you don't just chug the drink. The bitterness will hit your throat and unless you are a strong drinker and enjoy bitterness its not recommended. With wine just take small sips." He stared at her as she uncertainly obeyed. "Well you wanted to drink, so drink." He tipped the bottle gently. She put her mouth to the opening and took a small sip as it gently trickled down into her mouth. "Don't swallow, keep it in your mouth." He coached as he took back the bottle from her. "Whirl it around gently, its not mouth wash."

Hinata felt her face redden as his eyes observed her carefully. As she did what she was told she found a pleasant surprised at how the flavor changed, it was refreshing. Now she understood what he meant when he said she was 'wasting it'. He took a sip as he gravitated towards her. The warmth from her body was beginning tempting him.

"I see what you meant. It tastes better with time. Are you sure you should be teaching me this though?" Hinata whispered with a giggle. He snorted at her response. "I don't quite care much for rules and laws, though I will abide by them when I see it necessary. Besides I am your teacher aren't I? Consider this...supervised drinking." He took a sip of the wine before waving it, tempting her to drink more. She took it without hesitation.

"Have you come up with a new purpose?" Orochimaru took a more generous sip before handing it to her. She held onto the bottle as her heart raced. She couldn't tell him that Naruto was still her focus. He was a kind, strong, confident role model. Naruto was practically her idol and yet he was insistent in changing.

Orochimaru looked at her carefully. He took back the bottle. "Guess not. You won't improve on anything unless you do things for yourself! Though really it's hard for a girl to do things for herself, especially one that is obsessed." He chuckled quietly, unable to help himself. Hinata felt chills as his words cut into her. Obsessed? She wasn't obsessed! It was love, and she knew Naruto felt it too! "You really have your emotions twisted my dear." His laugh evolving to something more of a cackle.

"Your wish is for his wish to come true, but what about you?" He inquired watching her face shift to confusion. "As far as Im concerned your working for someone else. I have to admit I am quite envious of Naruto-kun. He has managed to manipulate you without him needing to do anything." Hinata began to tremble as the man mocked her affection.

"Thats not true! He isn't manipulating me! I adore Naruto yes, but what I have is not obsession! I am working for myself! I am working for the one I care for and in doing so myself!" Hinata stood slamming her hands and glaring down at Orochimaru. She was beginning to feel hot again, but more out of rage. Furious tears began to well in the corners of her eyes.

Orochimaru had been slightly alarmed at her sudden outburst but did his best in controlling himself. He was after all dealing with a child. His lips formed a grin as he felt a small victory in bringing out the savage underlying emotions that had been pent up. He composed himself before standing opposing her. "I see I managed to hit your nerve, but don't send me your reproaches." He began to step towards her, intimidating her into taking steps backwards.

"You talk so much about your feelings for Naruto. But what will you do? Help him bring back Sasuke? Help him _ease_ his loneliness? Help him _become...Hokage?_ And then what? _Marry_ him? _Be_ with him? Of course! He will have no choice but to be in debt to you, _right?_" Hinata stared at him as realization hit her. The way he said it sounded...terrible. "Trust me from experience girl it is much, _MUCH_ more satisfying when you do things truly for your own gain." Hinata gave a small yelp as her back hit the wall, the snake sannin having her cornered. His hand caressed her face bringing out an even darker shade of blush on her face as she trembled under his touch.

"Don't worry I still have faith you will get there eventually my dear. It only depends how far you are willing to go to indulge yourself...in your own pleasures and eliminate your fears." He swished the bottle gently before her eyes. Her heart was racing in her chest as she was unable to keep her trembling under control.

With a sigh he took a few steps back giving her space. He sat back down, his back towards her. "Tell me exactly what you want, girl. I am easing my boredom by training you. Im teaching you to be stronger." He sighed once more as he lazily placed the wine bottle in front of her without looking. "What do you propose we do about this dilema?"

Hinata let her body slide down against the wall as she stared in shock at Orochimaru. After so long her hot tears were cold and began to spill from her face. "I-i want to be... strong." Orochimaru barely heard the small whisper, there was something different about her voice this time though. Perhaps he was getting somewhere.

"Strong...and what else girl?!" Orochimaru fed her conversation. Hinata didn't reply. As a matter of fact she didn't want to. There was something about the snake sannin that had clicked in her mind. That was right, why didn't she see it before? He was one of the three Sannin. A shinobi who has achieved the closest thing to immortality.

He could give her power. Even when she was a mess like this moment, he tried to comprehend her more than anyone has ever tried. Even more than Naruto. Hinata stopped shaking as she realized, he was the one making her slowly _feel...better._ She crawled on all fours as she took the bottle. There was enough for one final drink. "T-there i-is something I want more...something I want the most." She finished the contents before setting the bottle aside, her gaze focused on her teacher.

Orochimaru felt as the young girl slowly approached him. The warmth from her body coming closer and closer. He turned around for his eyes to be greeted by her bare flesh as she slowly discarded her clothes to the sides. He stared stunned for a split second before blinking and sitting up. Well, this certainly was he thought was probable. Then again alcohol can be a very unpredictable component. "Put your clothes back on girl." Hinata ignored his demand. Instead she reached out for him.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as they touched his chest. He was surprisingly cold! It was the first time she had touched his bare skin. Her breathing became choppy and uneven as she tried to fortify herself. "I-i..hate it when you call me a girl." She looked down at herself, avoiding eye contact with the man. Orochimaru observed her carefully. He knew better than to toy with women, well a girl in this case. To see if he could turn something seemingly useless into a usable tool had been his main priority but this situation...was too much, and rather tempting. "Is that so? Would you prefer Lady?" He replied mockingly.

Hinata moistened her lips. "I-i...d-don't really know, b-but nor girl. I don't w-want to be a g-girl." She finally met his gaze determination in her eyes as his snake ones leered at her through the alcohol fog. "I w-want to be a-a woman." She looked at him carefully as his mind thought over the situation.

On one hand he could let the poor girl down and refuse her and potentially cripple her self esteem possibly leaving her more useless than she already was. However this new option is an intruiging development. It's not every day such a high quality unscathed fruit willingly asks to be bitten. Perhaps indulging in the heiresses lust could unveil an easier string for him to pull. The problem was that she was an _heiress_, anyone with a braincell knew this was taboo.

Orochimaru raised a brow as his lips smirked at the young girl. "Are you sure? Though I must admit Im feeling rather flattered." He watched the muscles in her nape moved as she let out a small breath. His skin tingled as her soft hands slowly began to part his robe. He closed the distance between the two as his face brushed the side of hers. With a single hand he nudged her gently as the girl confused by his silent commands obeyed.

He looked down at her one final time, its a pity girls are in a rush to "become" women. He couldn't restrain himself as his inner beast licked his lips, tasting the air. He began to pull down his garments from his lower half, where it was necessary. He heard as a small whimper escaped her throat as his exposed body lay on top of hers. His hand cupped the side of her face as it caressed it gently. "If you have any regrets now is the time or else face the reality."

Hinata was surprised he offered an exit to the situation. However whether it was the alcohol giving her courage or a legitimate attraction to her mentor she refused to back down. Unsure of his approval she slowly placed her hands on his shoulders before going around and letting them come together wrapping his neck.

Orochimaru smiled with delight as he began the process. It has been a long time since he has corrupted something innocent. It was almost nostalgic of his years in Konoha during his youth in the summer days. Though it was the rainy semi humid days like these that he enjoyed it the most. One thing that never changed whether it be heiress or not, he didn't much care for taboo's.

* * *

This took a lot longer than I expected...im sorry! T _ T  
Hope you guys enjoy, there will still be more to come! Stay Awesome~! :'3


	7. Chapter 7

_In the previous chapter: Orochimaru smiled with delight as he began the process. It has been a long time since he has corrupted something innocent. It was almost nostalgic of his years in Konoha during his youth in the summer days. Though it was the rainy semi humid days like these that he enjoyed it the most. One thing that never changed whether it be heiress or not, he didn't much care for taboo's._

* * *

Her lower half still echoed his thrusting motions. Her legs trembled from fatigue and felt as if they had gone limp. She felt weak in general, but awake. Awake and filthy. There were dry tears that were causing her cheeks to itch, her hair was over heating her and sticking uncomfortably to her skin. Her mind was at a blank at what just happened. Perhaps, even she didn't believe what she had just done...then again, she couldn't bring herself to care about the consequences.

She softly rubbed her stomach as it stirred uncomfortably. There was a slight ringing in her ears that was disorientating her. She stared at the back of the man who just made her into a woman. His white skin seemed to have a gleam to it, but he was not sweating in the least bit. His hair was still in a neat ponytail too, while hers was all over. How could such a vulgar activity have him looking...attractive while she felt disgusted with herself. She was able to feebly move her legs. Maybe she could manage to sit up. She miscalculated in her condition and tried to do so quickly which ended up making her dangerously nauseous.

Hinata's sense of smell was detecting every single scent in the room. From the mothballs that were in the pockets of his clothes inside the dresser, to the smell of sweat and fresh rain, all these scents were beginning to overwhelm her as her nose cried for relief and her stomach to purge itself. She could hear Orochimaru breathing evenly, no doubt he had fallen into a deep sleep. She wanted to get up and shower, but maybe she was too weak. She tested the strength of her legs and using the wall as support got out of bed.

Her legs were firmer than she thought. Even though they felt weak they were heavy and made a loud thunk as they hit the floor with no grace. She turned around hoping quietly that she didn't wake Orochimaru. She sighed with relief as he remained still, she wanted to clean herself before being bantered by him at the moment. "I should have thought this through more, I shouldn't have done this in the first place!" Hinata became squeamish as she could feel something trickling down he inner thigh. She quickly left his room and headed for her own.

A violent pang from her stomach caused her to want to heave and she bent over the toilet. Without much hesitation she spilled the contents from it. Panic began to fill her as she was beginning to think her condition. Guilt and shame went into the mix as she began to cry and throw up. She was the lowest of the low and pitiful. This man...had managed to captivate her. So much so she gave him the only real value she had, in her mind. What were they going to do now? Would he just think of her as some pathetic, sex-eager teen? Will he call off her tutelage? She was able to calm herself as she turned her attention to the fluid dripping out her leg. So sudden was their entwinement she didn't ask him for any preventative care and she didn't have any for her part. True it was just once but it is not unheard of to be pregnant after the first time. Hinata couldn't ignore her symptoms she had to find out as soon as possible! She stood up and turned only for her heart to drop. He was standing at the door...

"Well I have to say Im feeling embarrassed! You really didn't enjoy it at all?" Orochimaru teased at the quietly sobbing mess of a girl. Her immaturity was rather cute at the moment. He offered her a water bottle as she stood there like a deer on headlights. "Something is on her mind." He thought. Perhaps she regretted what had happened, but unfortunately what was done was done. "What's on your mind girl. Go on tell me." He sighed as he rubbed his temple. Well this is what he gets for mingling with someone so young.

"I-i maybe pregnant!" Hinata nearly shouted at him. She watched him as he nearly spat out the water he had been drinking. His throat was making a strange noise. Perhaps she should help him but then again...was it _okay_ to touch him without permission? He motioned for her to explain herself. "What are we going to do if I am...I don't know what will happen...Im nauseous, my stomach hurts, I can smell everything, I feel light-headed -...why are you looking at me like that?! Im being serious!" His face was mocking her for no reason and she began to feel like he knew something she didn't. To her astonishment he began to laugh loudly at her. He covered his mouth with one of his hands as he tried to suppress his laughter. Did he think this was funny? Did he plan this?!

"Oh my...hahahhahha...oh you...Im sorry. Forgive me. Ah. Oh you, beautiful ignorant child! You think you're pregnant and going through morning sickness?! Really?" He shook his head and looked her square in the face. "Little Hinata...morning sickness occurs at its _earliest_ at least 3 weeks after such said activity. What you have is a hang over. No need to go get the diapers out." He chuckled mischievously as she thought his words over. "Besides, the chances of me impregnating you are quite low."

Hinata looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean low?" She continued to stare as he drank his water, avoiding eye contact with her. "Drink your water girl it will help you settle your stomach." He moved past her and opened the bath faucet. "I assume you want to wash up right? Do you want a warm or cold shower?" Hinata looked at him curiously. He was being...nice? He turned to her and with slight agitation repeated. "Warm or cold?" She shifted a little before muttering warm in response. "Your family will be back tomorrow, I suggest we discuss the events between us and have come to some type of agreement beforehand." Hinata entered the shower with her robe still on and meekly took it off and handed it to Orochimaru.

"We just had sex and your being shy _now_?" He chuckled at her. Hinata blushed deeply and began to scrub herself. Orochimaru sighed as he gave her some peace. It was all probably confusing for her. "Y-you're being n-nice to me now, c-calling me beautiful only a-after we had sex?" Although a little late Hinata replied back. Orochimaru began to laugh at her sudden spunk. "Touche. I see you've suddenly grown a small back bone after this little adventure."

Without warning Hinata felt him behind her. He grabbed her hand squeezing it firmly. "Don't start getting cocky with me. This little...exchange if you like to think of it in that way, by no means will change my ways. What I have done, I did for a reason. What I do now, I do for a reason and for my own purposes, mind you. Now be careful, I don't give without taking something in return. I think its a fair law of how the way life works." He pressed his body against hers, pinning her against the shower wall. She squirmed trying to get free but all he did was tighten his grip causing her to stop. "I quite enjoyed last night, its not often an heiress yearns for my company. Now I will return the favor, tell me what do you want? Give me at least two things that I can do for you. Normally it would be three but seeing how we both benefitted from last night..."

She felt as his tongue licked the side of her cheek where her dried tears used to be. "Come on Little Hinata, it can be _anything_." Hinata felt something strange inside begin to creep. He wanted to do something for her...anything. "Y-you said anything right...? I want to be strong...strong enough to protect my family and those I love..." That was really all she had. So far, that was the center of her being and proving to be useful to them meant so much for her.

Orochimaru watched the Hyuuga carefully. Her eyes were downcast as she was only able to muster one reason. Family...it was a strange field for him but manageable and precisely what he was looking for. He let go of her and cupped the spot massaging it gently, making sure to reinforce her trust. "I will do all I can for you. Though its up to you to decide one final thing..." His lips brushed the side of her face as he kissed her cheek gently. One of his other hands cupped the side of her face and caressed her skin. "If you wish it...I can ease your loneliness. Allow me to do this for you, _my Lady_."

His words shocked Hinata as the question she had pondered earlier re-ignited. Several moments passed as Hinata thought over her answer, he was as good as any candidate for a lover. Orochimaru was confident and strong...he was being kind to her. He wasn't cold to her at all now! Maybe with time his behavior would improve. Hinata quietly wrapped her arms around the Sannin as she embraced him quietly. This was something dangerous she had just gotten into, but if she wanted to improve he was her only hope.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

New chapter up! Stay awesome~! :3


	8. Chapter 8

_In the previous Chapter: Without warning Hinata felt him behind her. He grabbed her hand squeezing it firmly. "Don't start getting cocky with me. This little...exchange if you like to think of it in that way, by no means will change my ways. What I have done, I did for a reason. What I do now, I do for a reason and for my own purposes, mind you. Now be careful, I don't give without taking something in return. I think its a fair law of how the way life_ works."

* * *

For the next several weeks Hinata focused on learning more jutsu. She and Orochimaru would wake up, eat and leave to train only coming back to eat dinner then train once more in the dark. It was astounding to her how much her stamina greatly improved.

Orochimaru would talk to her during training sessions of how years of war time had actually been useful. In that time every shinobi was tested in all area's of their knowledge and even with strength poor decision making skills and durability can ultimately lead to untimely deaths. "It sounds like you find peace in war." Hinata did various backflips as she dodged snake summons that were attacking from underground.

"At first I did. I found a nice satisfaction of being useful..." He let the sentence hang in the air for a moment as he thought about it. As a child with his physical appearance it was difficult for him to find comfort in others, he eventually learned to live without it. However during the war, his and his teammates achievements earned them respect and admiration of others. At one point fellow shinobi would stare in awe of him instead of uncertainty and be amazed. During war was the only time anyone bothered to get close to him, to try and get to know him, understand him...but afterwards when the wars ended it never lasted. They would resume being wary of him and fearing him.

Hinata focused the chakra on her palm and running headfirst towards the final serpent, spun and struck down. Her hand bounced off from impact as her deadly gentle palm landed on the serpents nose. He chakra surged through and with a shrill hiss the snake crumbled to the ground motionless. She observed Orochimaru carefully as he had a contemplative look on his face. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm. He gave her a warm smile. "Took you long enough, either way its obvious you have long since surpassed your little sister Hanabi. It's a shame your father isn't reconsidering his decision, you would have made a lovely heiress." Hinata blushed a little at his compliment though she felt irritated he continued to bring it up.

"So you liked being useful to others? I didn't think someone like you would have care about things like that." Hinata waited patiently for him to finish his thought. Orochimaru's smile turned into a sneer as he noticed her eagerness to learn more about him. "I was naive and young. Though thinking about it, if it wasn't for the wars I would have had more time to further my research." Hinata felt he was hiding something but she knew better than to pry. She looked back at the corpse of the snake as it lay motionless. "Is it nice?" Orochimaru looked puzzled at her out of the blue question.

"What is?" Hinata tugged on the strand of hair, a little unsure about the question herself and the potential answers he could give. "Living as an immortal. To know that you can't die." She shuddered at the thought. Orochimaru was taken by surprise. He looked at the snake that was dead then back to her. "Hmmm, Im not sure if I can answer that question. I don't feel like I have achieved immortality quite yet. However, if I learned every jutsu and technique perhaps I can develop the perfect method. Why the sudden question though?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders and began walking back. To live forever...without fear of dying. The thought of living forever was terrifying. She couldn't imagine living and watching all her loved ones pass away. That would be a very lonely life in her mind. She would die one day and leave Orochimaru. She stopped as the realization came to mind. "I am not like you...I will die one day." Hinata turned and looked at the man. The gentleness he had showed earlier was slowly fading in his eyes as they were being replaced with something else. "What will you do-"

Lifted her chin up and with the last of his gentleness kissed her forehead. He looked down at the young heiress as she realized the consequences of his immortality. "Don't contemplate life and death too much or else you won't be living at all." He walked past the girl, leading her back to the Estate. He heard as her foot steps ran close to him. She grabbed a hold of his arm and began squeezed it tightly.

She clung onto him the rest of the way, her mind fumbled with thoughts. As they approached the estate she saw a two figures waiting for them. Orochimaru made a noise in his throat as his body tensed. Hinata slowly let go of his arm and walked a step behind him. As they approached she realized one was her grandfather who was staring in their direction with a venomous glare and the other was Hokage Tsunade. She seemed in a cheery mood talking and drinking a bottle of sake.

Hinata and Orochimaru approached the two and gave them a respectful greeting. Tsunade continued to drink seemingly ignoring them much to Orochimaru's annoyance. "Princess Tsunade and Hyuuga Elder? There is something going on here." He thought quietly to himself. "About time you showed up. I was beginning to think I would have to send an ANBU squad to find you." Tsunade stretched and yawned. "Thank you for the treat Hyuuga Elder. And as for you two I need to inform you on something."

Tsunade's cheerful demeanor quickly changed to serious. It was obvious the information she had was critical. "Orochimaru, you have been staying here for quite some time now. With all the work were doing to get Konoha back up on its feet I have been unable to check up on you frequently. I understand you took on Miss Hinata Hyuuga as a pupil. It seems like you two will make quite the team for the mission I have in mind." Tsunade shot Orochimaru a gleeful look as she could see he wasn't going to enjoy this.

Orochimaru cleared his throat and gestured her to hurry up with the explanation. "I just received a complaint from the Mizukage. It appears that the citizens there are being targeted by assassins." Both Orochimaru and Hinata looked at each other in surprise. "There have been people turning up dead and all the reports coincide that they were former prisoners of Otogakure." Tsunade stared directly at her former teammate as the man looked away from the Hyuuga and locked eyes with her.

"I have nothing to do with these deaths. I have been completing on my word. I have been focusing on training my new pupil." Orochimaru dared Tsunade to doubt his word. She smiled gently at him. "I know that. Elder Hyuuga supports your alibi. However, the council is suspicious and wants an investigation. The Mizukage has sent a request for you." Tsunade took out a letter from one of her pockets and handed it to Orochimaru.

He turned the letter over and back before opening it. There were quite a number of pages inside. He flipped through them quickly and saw information of the deceased individuals along with photographs of people, presumably the ones the information was informing about. The faces were all familiar however it wasn't until he saw one in particular that he realized something.

One was of a young girl. About 8 years old who had the peculair kekkei genkai to cause plants to grow at abnormal rates. He had done research on her with the hopes that it was somehow a cousin kekkei genkai of Hashirama's wood style. However, after some experimentation it was proven she could not develop her abilities farther than that and was a useful yet not worthy ability. He had placed a curse mark on her in a last attempt to see if it would promote her abilities but nothing.

This time he went through the pictures slowly. Why didn't he see it before. "All of them..." Orochimaru's voice was hoarse. Sure enough all the victims were prisoners he had captured from the Land of Mist. Some were people he had recruited, but all of them were people he had placed cursed marks on. For one reason or another. But what was the meaning of this? It didn't make any sense. Why was someone going around killing people with curse marks...even more troubling, how did they know they had them in the first place? "Every single one of them had a curse mark." Orochimaru looked up at Tsunade with a grimace. "Its a shame really. Some of these people showed great promise in skill for them to be dead...perhaps someone trying to test their skills against my chosen ones."

Hinata felt terrible and prayed silently for them. One thing she couldn't get off her mind though was what was the significance of the curse mark with this? "...Some of the victims are children Orochimaru. This goes beyond someone trying to test their skills." Tsunade shifted her weight to one of her legs as she became uncomfortable. "We need to do something. There is no doubt this has something to do with you, whether you are involved or not is left to debate. Your mission is to get to the bottom of these murders Orochimaru. Hinata I will be assigning you to keep an eye on him and Sakura will be following you as well." Orochimaru gave a rather annoyed sigh. "No complaining!"

"Surely you realize how incredibly dumb that is Princess Tsunade? Sakura-chan still hasn't quite forgiven me for my past actions." There was a hint of whining in his tone. Tsunade merely waved him off and began to leave. "None of that! Sakura is a capable kunoichi and I trust her to keep you under control. However if anything were to happen to either of them rest assured there will be consequences. I will personally come for your head." All four walked Tsunade through the estate. "Besides you more than anyone should be used to cooperating with a member that hates you."

"Ah yes there was that period of time with Jiraiya. If I remember correctly a certain someone said and I quote, 'If I were to have a boyfriend, I'd choose Orochimaru over an egghead perv like you' provoking that sentiment in the first place." Tsunade let out a mischievously boastful laugh. "You leave tomorrow morning, behave and good luck." The Hyuuga's waved good bye at the Hokage as Orochimaru let out a final irritated sigh and left to go to his room. Hinata looked as he went back inside and went to follow him.

Elder Hyuuga quickly grabbed hold of Hinata's arm. His eyes locked with Hinata's, "A word Hinata." Confused Hinata obeyed and lingered. "I warn you, if you are also involved with this you won't be forgiven." All the color flooded from her face as her heart dropped. "Y-you think I-I am involved?! N-no! I have nothing to d-do with this!" Her heart raced with fear as her grandfather stared at her with merciless eyes. "You better not be. I know about you and Orochimaru as well and I won't hesitate to inform Hiashi about your lecherous activities with the Serpent. Listen...and listen to me very carefully granddaughter, I won't allow you to taint our good clan's name. Understood?" He let go of here shoving her lightly.

Hinata was trembling in fear at her grandfather's threat. So he did know. She nodded in understanding and slowly walked away from his menacing presence. Her chest was heavy as it became difficult for her to breath. Elder Hyuuga sighed sadly at his granddaughter's foolish predicament. He was doing what was right. He had to make her understand the risks she is taking with that man.

Hinata went to go to her room to lie down for a bit but as she turned sharply to the right corridor she saw Orochimaru had waited for her. He had a small smile as she finally caught up with him but he quickly became concerned. She was obviously shaken. Perhaps she was concerned about the Mist. "Hinata I assure you, I have nothing to do with the murders. I don't know what's going on either but I promise you I will get to the bottom of this. It's a shame Sakura is tagging along I was rather excited to think we would be going on our own." He couldn't embrace her with the risk of someone walking around so instead he stretched a hand towards her and patted her head trying to calm her down.

She looked up at him as tears began to fall from her eyes. He immediately stopped startled by such a negative rection. "M-my grandfather...h-he knows a-about u-us." She whispered quietly, her voice cracking and straining to remain composed. Orochimaru became serious as he watched the girl shed quiet tears. "I know. He confronted me about it some time ago. What did he tell you?" She shook her head and without hesitation embraced him tightly. At that moment Hinata didn't care whether or not anyone saw, she needed to be comforted by him.

Her face was buried in his chest and with slight pity Orochimaru rubbed the Hyuuga's back hoping to calm her down. He heard the Elder's foot steps and sure enough he passed by the corridor. Both men made eye contact but the Elder quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't fanned a flame. Orochimaru continued to eye where he had been. Something inside him was beginning to boil and his patience with the senile coot was wearing dangerously thin.

* * *

New Chapter Up~! Stay Awesome! :3


	9. Chapter 9

_In the Previous Chapter: Something inside him was beginning to boil and his patience with the senile coot was wearing dangerously thin._

* * *

Hinata glanced nervously from Sakura to Orochimaru. The atmosphere was heavy with awkwardness as Sakura refused to speak directly with Orochimaru forcing Hinata to be the middle person. "Hey Hinata!" Sakura leaned in closely to the Hyuuga keeping her eye steady on Orochimaru. "Are you sure we should be travelling without restraining him in any way? I know you can block his chakra points but still I feel its too risky. He could try and make a run for it being so far from the Konoha borders."

Hinata couldn't help but find Sakura's paranoia rather entertaining. "He wouldn't dare do something like that. As you probably know he has been training me in Kurenai-sensei's absence. If he tries anything funny I will be quick to notice. Right Orochimaru-_sensei?_" Hinata gave Orochimaru a sweet smile. He glanced at her in acknowledgement but refused to say anything. Hinata didn't blame him. He was probably trying to figure out a way to make this situation favorable.

Sakura shuddered at hearing Hinata. How could she stand training with him? But one thing that was rather noticeable was her confidence. In the few months she has stopped stuttering and was coming out more from her shell. Sakura had to admit her development was amazing. "Orochimaru is one of the three Sannin though. Are you sure-?" She was cut off as Orochimaru let out a fit of coughs. "Are you alright?!"

Hinata quickly helped him sit down as his fit became more aggressive. "He is fine. He just needs to rest." Hinata activated her Byakugan looking a couple of meters through the forest. "Sakura there is a small cluster of Red Maples 20 kilometers from here directly behind you. Please, you're faster than I am go gather some leaves." Sakura looked like she wanted to protest but Hinata gave her a re-assuring look. "Don't worry I will neutralize his chakra, please go quickly!" Without another moments notice Sakura began to run towards the direction she was instructed.

As soon as her chakra faded Orochimaru stopped almost immediately from coughing. Hinata couldn't resist giggling at the success of their deceitful plan. "Can you really just trigger the coughing fits or do you improvise? They sounded really convincing!" Orochimaru smirked at Hinata as he stood up, dusting himself off. "It's a little half and half. I had inhaled quite an amount of poison during the war with Suna." He quickly became serious. "But now I have to go before Sakura returns. I don't know how long it will take me to convince him." He turned in the opposite direction and began to walk away.

"Please don't be gone for too long." Hinata put a hand on his arm. He turned around to look down at the girl. Her clingyness used to mildly annoying but now...it was beginning to grow on him. He turned and looked to where Sakura had gone. It would take her about an hour and a half to come back. He put his hand over Hinata's caressing it lightly. Her hands were so delicate and soft. Where he had to go wasn't too far away. If he succeeded in recruiting his help, it would be even more difficult for him and Hinata to find time alone.

Orochimaru pulled Hinata along the safety of the forest, away from the main path. Hinata blushed deeply as she followed the Sannin quietly, his hand was tense. "Orochimaru?" He stopped and looked around making sure they were completely unwatched. He let go of her hand and formed a few hand signs before conjuring a genjutsu in the spot where they had been standing. Hinata looked at him puzzled. "Is someone following us?" She thought quietly and re-activated her Byakugan.

His hand reached her face and allowed itself to become entangled in her hair. With rough strength he pulled the Hyuuga into an equally rough kiss. "Eep!" Hinata nearly stumbled on him as she was caught off guard by his speed and sudden lust. She did her best to keep up but he was almost frantic in indulging. She forced herself away from him as she gasped for air, her chest rising and falling as she panted. "Orochimaru...!" He closed the space between them again, pulling his Hinata roughly towards him.

They both fell down on the forest floor. With his arms still tightly keeping her pressed against him he rolled over so he was on top of her. Her beet red face was such a lovely shade that contrasted nicely with her transparent eyes. His eyes then lowered to stare at her collare bone, the crease of her breasts just below tempting him. He nuzzled his face in between her neck and shoulder as her soft hair tickled his face. With one hand he pulled at the zipper and with the other he caressed the side of her hip. "When was the last time we spent time together like this?"

Hinata now understood. That's true. Since her father's ultimatum they had dedicated days and nights to training. Now she realized in her wish to become strong for the upcoming match, Orochimaru sacrificed nights to train her. Nights they could have spent together. She quickly glanced making sure that Sakura was still running forward. Orochimaru trailed kisses from her neck to the corner of her mouth, her sweater now unzipped and his hand slipping inside her pants.

She felt a shiver run down her spine. The lowest she has felt his hand was on her abdomen but he was pushing himself on her a little more, asking for more from her. "Hinata, my _Lady_, will you answer me?" His tongue licked her cheek lightly and without a warning pulled her pants along with her panties down to her knees. She blinked a couple times before moving her face away from his licking and his body. Orochimaru leaned back his eyes wide, a little stunned as she stood up away from him.

Hinata went to grab something from her bag and threw it to Orochimaru. Catching it he saw it was a blank bottle with what looked like water. He uncorked it and noticed it had a diluted smell. Something similar to that of vitamin medicine. He looked at her curiously as she approached him again. She removed her jacket completely and also her shirt. "What is this?" Hinata kissed his lips before taking the bottle and sipping a small amount before handing it back. "I won't tell you. If you drink it all however..." Hinata turned her back to him and got on all fours. "We will do it your way."

Orochimaru chuckled at her cleverness. Technically, he didn't need her permission however since it was him that showed the need... In a single gulp he downed the contents and found it bland. A lot like water and harmless. He lowered his own garments from his lower half. A skittish excitement was festering as he eagerly mounted the heiress. He had waited long enough for her and with this mission who knows how much longer another opportunity will drop by. He shivered as they connected, both feeling a melting warmth from the same origin.

The sound of her unrestrained moans encouraged him to go on. He began to become more brisk in his movements, pleased at her responses from him. In the past he would do his best to be gentle with the girl, to please her and try not to give her reason to distance herself. As lovely as it was, he preferred far more rougher primitivity.

Hinata was astounded by how eager he was to indulge with her. Never had he been like this before. It was obvious to her that he was yearning for her warmth. Before she thought that she was being reliant on him, always wanting his affection. But right now it was him that needed her.

* * *

Update on time? Pat in the back for me! Stay Awesome! :3


	10. Chapter 10

_In the previous Chapter: Hinata was astounded by how eager he was to indulge with her. Never had he been like this before. It was obvious to her that he was yearning for her warmth. Before she thought that she was being reliant on him, always wanting his affection. But right now it was him that needed her._

* * *

Orochimaru zipped through the forest quickly. He had given himself a lesser chance to recruit his former subordinate, assuming he would need convincing. The previous session with Hinata had been a record brief by their standards. _Quality over quantity_ he sulked to himself. Today was rather full of upbeat events. He had managed to get away with an unplanned, quick and extremely rough session with the Hyuuga. Though the bottle he drank was still on the back of his mind.

After a short distance he could hear noises coming from ahead. He stopped and stood there a moment listening as the noises turned to the voices of children laughing and shouting in joy. _It seems like things are going well. It's a shame I have to pull him away from here for some time._ Orochimaru thought quietly. He cast a disguise over himself, one he used the last time he came before walking into the clearing.

He sensed the one he was looking for almost immediately. It seemed he had been expecting him as well. Next to a rather generous sized home three cloaked figures were looking in his direction. _Always in a trio...some habits are hard to get rid of I suppose._ Orochimaru chuckled quietly. There was a handful more children now than the last time he had come, no doubt orphans from the previous war. It wasn't long before they all noticed him and ran to surround him. Orochimaru reached for a small bundle in his backpack full of sweets and tossed it towards them. Their shouts escalated as they happily began to pick and grab._  
_

The woman among the three went to the children to help them organize themselves in distributing out their treat leaving the three men in peace. "It is rather unexpected of you to come unannounced like this. I had heard you were re-assimilating into Konoha society. I didn't think I would see you walking outside its gates so soon, Orochimaru-sama." There was a gentleness in his tone, no doubt adapted from having to care after all these children.

"I had no time to give you a notice. Im in a bit of a hurry." Orochimaru emphasized the seriousness of the situation. "Im here to make a personal request." The other one shifted uncomfortably and looked at him scrutinizingly. His dark eyes then turned to his brother who remained motionless. "Its alright Urushi, please help Midori with the children." The man walked past Orochimaru, shooting him a dirty look but ultimately kept quiet.

Orochimaru stared directly at the one that remained. The peaceful life has dulled him down and the spark from before was barely a flicker. "Don't take it personally. He is just concerned for me." He straightened himself up ready to listen to Orochimaru. "You said you are in a hurry? I hope this doesn't mean you caused some sort of trouble with the Leaf." Orochimaru let out a loud chuckle at the remark.

"No, thankfully I have been doing a good job in finding...entertainment for myself not heavily condoned. However the issue I have come to talk to you is quite serious and time is of the essence. I have no doubt in my mind that I am being targeted. Naturally it wouldn't be a problem but it seems they are using rather indirect methods-"

"Im sorry. I don't think I can be of use..." The cloaked man turned around, his head hanging slightly. "I don't have any reproaches towards you Orochimaru-sama...but there are some things in life we have to repay. If you are looking for refuge you can stay here for a small time but no later than tomorrow morning. You understand I also have amends to make and I can't let these children suffer because of my past actions. Not even for you." Orochimaru kept a careful gaze on his former subordinate. _It seems he is still lost. Even after coming here he hasn't moved on... _Orochimaru thought sadly. He still had plenty of time before Sakura would come back. He needed to get him to cooperate as quickly as possible though.

A small sneer spread on Orochimaru's lips. "Im rather happy to hear that. Because making amends is exactly what I am trying to do as well." Orochimaru watched the other as he still stood there motionless uncertain of the truth in Orochimaru's words. Orochimaru walked slowly closer to him. "It seems you are unaware of the tragic events happening in Mist." The man perked up in curiosity. "Someone is going around targeting carriers of the curse marks."

The news was visibly shocking to the former shinobi who stared directly into his former masters eyes. He wasn't lying. "I-I have nothing to do with this." Orochimaru's chuckles made him weary. _No doubt he has something up his sleeve to try and convince me. However he can't really think I am the one responsible? _He thought to himself.

"Don't worry I don't suspect you. However, if you wish to make amends then help me. Who ever it is, isn't just releasing the curse marks. They are murdering them. Men, women, and even children are turning up dead. There is truth in paying the price we deserve, but some of them didn't deserve death. Whoever this is they must have worked closely with us because they know exactly who are carriers of the mark. I have to track who ever is responsible down as quickly as possible before more turn up dead." Orochimaru pulled out the envelope with all the data from the victims and held them out for him. "I don't want to seem like Im bending your arm in helping me. Its your choice. This contains all the information you will need along with a generous donation on my part."

Orochimaru turned to make his way back. He heard shuffling from behind, no doubt he was opening the envelope. "Do you remember the little girl that could sprout flowers? We worked on her for some time hoping she could develop into a Wood style user." Orochimaru felt the stare on the back of his head. "If it helps you clear your conscious, she lived happily with an adoptive family. Please let your answer be known no latter than tonight...Kabuto."

With that said he vanished in a sudden gust of wind. The two other adults turned to look at him from the group of children as his eyes lingered at the spot where his former master had stood. Kabuto let out a deep sigh as his hands shook with the envelope in a tight grasp. He wasn't the same as before. That much was obvious but now he felt weaker than before, at first he took it as a sign he should resign from the shinobi life.

With trembling hands he pulled out the contents. _Orochimaru-sama, this is beyond generous. _He thought to himself but didn't count the money. He looked through the pages seeing face after face. He recognized every single one. His heart dropped as he found the one he was looking for. _He wasn't lying. _He pulled out the page to get a better view at the smiling face. Her blonde hair was always a mess. The picture didn't go beyond her face but he remembered how she refused to let it get cut making her locks drape to her waist. He couldn't resist laughing a little at Orochimaru's methods. '_Lived'...still as dark humored as ever in your words Orochimaru-sama._

* * *

Plot? I think its plot...I hope it reads as plot...why would I have a plot for this? Because I don't know. Stay Awesome! :3  
Update: Edit on 6-6-13


	11. Chapter 11

_In the Previous Chapter: (nothing really relevant from the previous chapter...so you pick!) :D_

* * *

Hinata massaged her abdomen as she sat underneath the shade of the tree's. Summer was making its end known as the wind began to pick up and the night was becoming rather cool. _I hope Orochimaru can convince Kabuto. _She had been forced to wait in the case that Sakura arrived before time and to respect Kabuto's wish to remain hidden.

She stood up shakily and began to walk around in circles, it would be best to try and get the sensation under control. "Just when I think I was used to him, he comes out being more aggressive. I don't really like him being so rough." She mumbled to herself. On the positive side it was rather refreshing to be so far from the village. Away from her grandfather's surveillance, and the huddled talk of all the other women who pitied her. To think she was suffering under Orochimaru's wing. _Hmph, If only they knew. _She opened her bag and shuffled a little through the contents inside.

Since this mission would take some time she had planned on being rather bored and had packed a sewing kit. She had pre-cut all the shapes she needed and all that was left to do was sew them together. Almost mechanically she cut a generous sized string and tied a knot on one of the ends before inserting the knotless end through the loop and beginning. She paid careful attention to making sure the sewing line would be evenly distanced from one to another. _Mother used to make things for me and Hanabi._

"As kind as mother and as strong as father." This was her goal. She was already stronger than her father, Orochimaru assured her of that, but was she as kind as her mother? Hinata paused and let Orochimaru wander her thoughts. Any feelings she had for him were intoxicating and addictive. There was no doubt he was the only one suitable in her mind. But for what she had in mind, was he _really _what she was looking for. He was kind to her, but not necessarily a kind man. He was one of the most powerful people alive, but he wanted to live forever something she could not. In a sense he wasn't really hers.

"To teach my children kindness, and show them the strength to stand up and believe for themselves. To be someone people respect and look up to." She had always envisioned herself surrounded by her family. Their faces beaming up at her and her husband, proud of her and her children. Two sounded like a good number. Maybe a boy and a girl. That would be a lovely one. Her son would be a gentleman and strong shinobi who valued morals and her daughter a refined lady who was independent and strong.

_"Im beginning to think I am nothing more than a toy to you little Lady."_ His words echoed in her mind. Orochimaru was her current partner...boyfriend? Lover? She didn't even know. Orochimaru...would he be a husband? The image wasn't exactly showing up and then there was the mysterious issue he mentioned once, _"Besides, the chances of me impregnating you are quite low."_ She wanted to question him about that but when the right time came, for now she had to settle on the plan she had at the moment.

"These feelings for Orochimaru...are more intense than anything I have ever felt for Naruto. They even make me feel silly now in comparison." Losing her focus she put away her things into her pack and continued to think carefully. This feeling in her chest... Whenever she saw Orochimaru she just wanted to take the space beside him and look up at him. When she felt his cold touch she wanted to take him into an embrace and make him warm. The kisses between them would make her stomach flutter and her lips just wanted to take his. She was always taking from him.

Even when she gave him what she valued the most, he gave something back. He had made her a woman... _his woman_. She pictured in her mind being in each others arms during the summer festivals, his eyes hypnotizing her as she became lost within them. Age wasn't a factor in this day and age, it was quite common to see young girls with much elder men. But the fact he was a former criminal...they could never be able to walk in public as a couple.

Here she was again wanting more from him. Her hunger to make her dream come true keeping ablaze her will. But which of all the dreams did she want? She wanted to be strong and respected, she wanted to be beside Orochimaru. In this lifetime, it probably would never happen. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel him approaching. She allowed her body to slump to the ground. What she truly wanted...she had to do what Orochimaru said. She had to do things for herself if she wanted to be happy. Sakura was on her way back but still some distance away. Probably in another 30 minutes she would arrive. "Did you manage to convince Kabuto?".

Orochimaru quietly slinked beside her, his breath coming out ragged. He didn't answer her verbally and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you said it wasn't far?" Hinata teased. Orochimaru immediately controlled his breath causing the heiress to laugh. He elbowed her playfully as he stood, taking in a much needed deep breath. "Well in my defense I didn't just run back and forth." He looked at her coyly from the corner of his eye. Hinata stood up and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back.

"Orochimaru why are you are so unpredictable? I knew you were being gentle with me but I didn't think you had so much intensity." Her face flushed lightly with a pink shade as she rubbed her hands just below his abdomen. "It will still take a while before Sakura returns." She felt the muscles in his body twitch as her hands went a little more lower. He wiggled out of her grasp much to her disappointment as he looked at her uncertainly.

"That may be but I think you should rest a little. Aren't you exhausted?" It was Hinata's turn to close the space between them as she embraced him once again. She placed a small kiss on his chest as her hands resumed their task wanting to pull the Sannin's pants down. "I really enjoyed it you know. I enjoyed it a lot. With Sakura and maybe Kabuto around when will we be able to have privacy again?" Hinata whispered as she lay down on the ground in front of Orochimaru. Her legs were spread open, teasing the older man.

"Please. Just once more." She pulled out another blank bottle from her bag and held it out for him. Orochimaru lay beside Hinata as he took the bottle, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at it. "What exactly is this?" Hinata kissed his lips. "I made it for you. It's just a vitamin mix, in the case something goes wrong I at least know Im doing something to help you since you ware always helping me. Please take it. It'll make me happy." Orochimaru knew it was vitamins. Even if she tried diluting the smell it was obvious.

Nonetheless he was being tempted by Hinata. He looked at her then to the bottle and back. His pupils lightly fogged with thoughts as he weighed the situation in hand. Never had they gone twice in such short time...this drink she was giving him was obviously not a sexual boost. If it was his bodies physical response would be more obvious. Was he being tested by her? To see if he would listen to her? Trust her? Want to please her? At this time...he did. Without another thought in a single motion he threw his head back and drank all the contents in one go.

Pleased Hinata removed her lower clothing and lowered her lovers enough for them to be able to commit the act. Before he could roll over on top of her, Hinata placed a hand on his chest and sat on top of him. His eyes showed surprise as Hinata shyly played with his hair. Orochimaru sat up a little adjusting the heiress, her heat began to arouse him. Again he devoured her lips with his own and she struggled to reciprocate the same passion.

There was no time for foreplay. Hinata could feel him becoming stiff, one of the parts she enjoyed about him responding to her needs. She lifted herself a little allowing him to position himself. As they connected once more, Hinata shuddered in excitement. She grabbed at his shirt to keep her senses from flying too high.

Orochimaru grabbed her zipper and with her help unzipped it allowing her breasts to be less restrained. He couldn't help but shudder every time as he watched the weight shift up and down, making them dance and echo her motions, adding to his pleasure. He felt like a teenager again, finding unexpected bursts energy and enthusiasm. Never did he think he would have the desire to do it twice so close from one session to another.

As much as he enjoyed the heiress treating him to a new position he pinned her hips down so he was fully covered within her warmth. He stood up a little making Hinata let go of his shirt she used her elbows to prevent from completely falling back. Without breaking their contact he moved, resuming in making her world quake as she was swamped with more pleasure as he mimicked his speed from earlier. She tried to claw at the earth to make it more focused but it was difficult to find comfort. With nothing to clench she writhed with sensations that made her face flush more.

"O-orochimaru...!" Hinata squealed with a hearty moan. Hearing his name he somehow found more vitality to go faster. He let go of her waist and crawled on top of her, bringing himself close to her body allowing her legs to try lock around his waist. She grabbed his shirt once again as she clenched her teeth. He was going too fast for her to bear.

Luckily it only lasted for a couple minutes. Both lay still for a moment on the ground as the warm summer breeze suddenly felt cold to them. She kept her arms wrapped around Orochimaru as she listened to his heart beat pound against his chest. Slowly it was regaining its composure. She wanted nothing more than to fall into a slumber with him right now.

As soon as their bodies became cool again Orochimaru kissed the side of her head before lifting himself off of her. She shuddered slightly as the air hit her bare body where his once was. He helped himself to her bag and looked through its contents looking for the small travelling towels she had packed. He noticed loose fabric and pulled on it to discover the two pieces were barely staying together. He quickly put it back as he laughed a little on the inside. _The girl still sews dolls? I knew she was childish but still. _Finally he found two small travel towels and handed one to Hinata.

Hinata shivered slightly as her body became refreshed in all places except one. She tied her hair in a ponytail to mask its dishevelment and both quickly did what they could to make themselves look orderly. "Our destination isn't too far from here. We can make it there by the time evening falls. However there is also a lake on a detour from our path. Its technically closer so you can wash up a little better." Orochimaru finished tying his sash and looked at the Hyuuga for a definite answer.

"No that's okay. I can hold out until we reach the inn. Really." Hinata beamed at him with a soft smile, she zipped her jacket as high as possible to try and warm up faster. Orochimaru on the other hand looked at her in subtle astonishment. "Its not bothersome to go wash up. Really." Hinata ignored him as she began to walk towards the open path where they parted with Sakura. "Come on we need to get into the genjutsu's places before she gets too close and senses your jutsu." Orochimaru obeyed quietly and followed the heiress.

She was usually squeamish about these sort of things, was she up to something? Orochimaru couldn't help but sneer as a few thoughts ran his mind. She was young for one thing and just barely beginning the peak of her youth. Even though she had an emotional maturity of a full adult, no amount of psychological strength can make up for her age. Her young adult optimism was only temporary. Sooner or later she would realize the disadvantages to their relationship and this will end. However, he still had plenty of time before reality would kick some sense into the girl, until then...

He licked his lips as he savored the thought. With clouded eyes he watched Hinata's form walk in front of him. It was a shame this mission would probably keep them apart for periods of time and complicate their time together. He wanted to take advantage of every moment possible.

* * *

Stay Awesome~! :3


	12. Chapter 12

_In the previous Chapter:  
__Even though she had the emotional maturity of a full adult, no amount of psychological strength can make up for her age. Her young adult optimism was only temporary. Sooner or later she would realize the disadvantages to their relationship and this will end. However, he still had plenty of time before reality would kick some sense into the girl, until then..._

* * *

_I must hurry, I can't leave Hinata alone with that man for too long!_ Sakura ran through the forest, pushing her chakra to her feet to get bigger leaps. Night was quickly approaching and she wanted to at least get to their first destination. She tried shaking off the thought of an unconscious or possibly missing Hinata and returning to find no one.

As she approached where she had left them she could hear voices. "Hinata Im back!" Sakura huffed and saw that both the Snake and the Hyuuga were sitting peacefully having a pleasant conversation. They noticed her arrival and stood up. "I-I have the leafs." Sakura panted handing them to Hinata, she threw Orochimaru a glare from the corner of her eyes daring him quietly to try anything.

"I'll finish on another time." Orochimaru deadpanned with a sigh.

"Thank you Sakura. Here Orochimaru-sensei I have some hot water here." Hinata fumbled through her bag, looking for her spare thermal canteen.

"We need to double our pace. We lost a lot of day light, if we can get to our first check point before night I can avoid having to deal with Tsunade later." Orochimaru grumbled as resumed leading the way.

_What the heck?! He didn't even thank me! I had to run all that way and he just moves on!_ Sakura fumed angrily, her hand clenched in a tight fist but nonetheless she bite her tongue. The last thing she wanted was to provoke any conflicts between the group and with Hinata here she had to be extra careful not to put her in any danger. "Come on Hinata! Really, how can you stand him? Your patience rivals that of a buddha."

The two girls followed behind the Sannin. It was then she noticed something was different about Hinata. "Hinata...your hair...was it always up?" Sakura asked. She looked at how nicely her bangs framed her face and with her normal length pulled back it made her think of a doll. Her face flushed a light red as she began to fumble her words. "Teehee. Don't get so flustered you look nice with your hair pulled back like that. Your face isn't hidden underneath that curtain of hair. You know Im sure Naruto would like it."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat at the name. _Naruto... _she continued to look forward at Orochimaru. She saw as he snuck a look at Sakura, his face slightly stiff, no doubt suppressing himself. He then looked at her and locked eyes. _Don't tell me that made you jealous! Honestly Orochimaru! _A smile spread on her lips. "Naruto...he hasn't crossed my mind recently. Have you heard anything from him?" Hinata turned to Sakura. Even though she hadn't minded before, she knew everyone knew about her less than subtle affection for him. In recent times though someone else was her new source for affection and with self respect to herself. She carried herself with a little more confidence as she awaited Sakura's reply, no she wasn't going to lose her composure anymore...not for him at least.

Sakura was taken aback at the lack of enthusiasm. Or more so, the normal reaction of Hinata. Usually she would be fumbling and a nervous wreck at the mere mention of her teammate. _Hinata...you really have grown a lot since then havent you? _Sakura cleared her throat and replied sheepishly. "N-no actually. I haven't heard anything from him...or anything about Sasuke. With all the damages I have been busy at the hospital and helping Lady Tsunade with her recovery."_  
_

At that moment Orochimaru let out a small scoff that mocked Sakura's words. "Still recovering? Really now! Tsunade is being quite the baby. Speaking of Naruto, he cut me in half once when he was in 4 tails form. But I guess time is catching up with Tsunade, quite the pity." Orochimaru leered as Sakura was visibly insulted by his words.

"Don't you dare belittle Lady Tsunade you Snake! I'd like to see you go toe to toe with her without using your forbidden technique, then lets see who will come out on top!" Sakura growled through her teeth. _No I can't let him get to me! Im better than this. His mind tricks wont get under my skin. _She sneered at Orochimaru as she choose her words carefully. "But since you bring up time, how long will that Zetsu body last exactly? Sooner or later it will begin to rot right?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the taunt. _Just as clever as always this girl._ He let out a chuckle in his throat that sent goosebumps through the two girls. "As sharp as ever Sakura. I forgot you can be quite clever at times, but as it so happens this one will last me for quite some time though there is also my other goal..." Orochimaru let his sentence hang in the air. The two girls were smart enough to know what he meant.

Hinata looked nervously at him. _That's right he wanted the sharingan, b-but he still wants to go after Sasuke-kun for it? Or is he just saying it to get under Sakura's skin? _Hinata saw the pink haired kunoichi glare daggers at the man, her heart dropped as she saw her hand reach for a kunai. With force Sakura burst more chakra to the soles of her feet propelling her forward. She drew her kunai above her head ready to stab Orochimaru in the shoulder. Without a second thought Hinata launched herself towards Sakura.

Caught off guard by the timid Hinata, both girls fell to the ground. Sakura's kunai slid on the ground away from sight as she was pinned down by Hinata. "Auugh, Hinata? What, why..?" For a moment Sakura lay still in shock of Hinata's defense. She hadn't expected the Hyuuga to come to Orochimaru's defense. It was then that Sakura saw something that sent chills through her spine. Within the heiresses pupil-less eyes she saw a fierceness directed at her. _That look in her eye...she has never had this look, ever!_

"Hinata, careful!" Orochimaru pulled Hinata from her shoulders off of Sakura as he gave the pink hair kunoichi some distance. He looked at Sakura wearily as the shock of Hinata's pounce had stunned her senses. "Hinata you shouldn't have intervened. Im more than capable of taking care of her. You could have gotten hurt." He whispered in her ear, his lips playfully close to her ear. He resisted the urge to nib at it and instead let his hand run through her hair. The strands soft against the skin as he drew his hand back. He managed to get a small blush from her cheeks as she looked at him with tendering eyes, the stone cold glare she had given Sakura melting as she looked at him.

He stepped forward and looked down at Tsunade's disciple. "It appears I have hit a nerve, let me remind you kindly to control your temper. Don't try and act so cocky of your strength girl. You may have been taught by my former teammate but you are completely useless to me, serving no more purpose than a pitiful watchdog. If you get in the way of the mission I will see fit to put you in your place." With that said Orochimaru motioned for Hinata to follow and resumed their travel.

Hinata folded her arms impatiently as she stood in front of Sakura. She didn't dare stare her in the face again or the amount of disgust she felt for the pink kunoichi at that moment would be apparent. She heard as she shakily stood to her feet, her stare at the back of her head almost itching her scalp. "Come on Sakura we must not fall behind." Without looking at her Hinata followed behind Orochimaru.

Through the rest of the trip all three remained silent. Sakura felt an awkward tension in the air from the other two members. She wasn't sure whether to be unsettled more by Orochimaru's seeming threat or Hinata's reaction. _Why would she step in to protect him? I know she is his student but to confront me in his defense? He must be pulling some strings on her. Thats it! I have to keep him away from her as much as possible, anything he touches or is near becomes corrupted. Just like with Sasuke...no I will not let Hinata be corrupted too! She may be timid and gentle but I am not. _

It wasn't long before they were at the edge of the forest in an opening. A small village was beginning to turn on its lanterns as night fell. It was obvious this was meant as a resting point as the most common buildings were inns and taverns. Despite its small size the streets looked compacted with people from all around, both peasant and shinobi alike. "Stay close." Orochimaru ordered as he pulled his hood over his head and began to lead the way through the maze. He grabbed a hold of Hinata's hand giving a small squeeze as he lead her through with Sakura holding onto the Hyuuga. He wanted to have another word with her but without Sakura's presence.

Hinata understood his subtle message and squeezed back. "Ah here we are." Orochimaru turned sharply into an alley that lead down to an underground tunnel. Hinata let go of his hand and was a little puzzled. "You have got to be kidding me. What is it with you and being underground?! Seriously you take this snake thing a little too far!" Sakura grumbled. She shivered at the thought of being potentially trapped in a claustrophobic space beneath the earth.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the girls. Even Hinata was being a little hesitant. "Well unless you prefer to stay with the unflattering crowd you are more than free to. I on the other hand prefer to be away from everyone else's eyes." Orochimaru walked in disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel. "Hey wait a minute! Geez can you believe him Hinata?" Sakura grumbled. Hinata let out a heavy sigh. It was obvious Sakura was not going to even try and get along with Orochimaru today, hopefully this tunnel was just a front and a nice place was awaiting on the other side. "Come on Sakura, stop complaining. The sooner we get to where we are staying the sooner we can finally rest."

Sakura blushed at Hinata's behavior, she was feeling ashamed of complaining now. _Well... if Hinata can put up with him so can I! She isn't complaining so neither should I! After all I am the stronger of the two here! Yeah, that's right! I have to stay strong. If Im lucky maybe I can also find some information about Orochimaru that can work to my advantage._ Sakura followed closely behind Hinata, nervous as their foot steps echoed through the brick walls.

They didn't walk long before they came into a clearing. There was a small pond along with a tall building that had beautiful flower patches. It appeared to be dark inside with only small clusters of light spread throughout the property and no visible windows. They could hear voices of other patrons eating dinner inside indicating others knew of this place. Both girls stared in awe at the atmosphere. It seemed almost enchanting with the night falling around them. "My holes in the ground are cozy and away from public eye, I enjoy my solitude." Orochimaru slid open the entrance door and gestured for the girls to walk inside.

Sakura scolded herself mentally at giving him any doubt, the inn if you could call it that was extremely lavish. There was drapery on the walls and scrolls with paintings of various scenes of stories. "What is this place doing down here?" Sakura murmured to herself. However she was overheard by Orochimaru. "Definitely not a family inn. There are quite a handful of these throughout every country I know of. They give service to the more...frowned upon individuals of society." Sakura looked about the room and noticed the doors had a slot on the sides which paper could be slided in. Some had these papers but each was different. One was the picture of an eel, another of a hammer, there was also a snake...

There seemed to be no hostess of any kind in sight. "Hey is this one ours?" Sakura pointed to the one with the snake. Orochimaru ignored the pink hair and walked through one of the corridors as if he were at home. "Don't be silly, I don't use snakes for everything. That would be retarded." Orochimaru deadpanned slightly agitated with the incorrect assumption.

The two kunoichi quickly trailed behind him attempting to get as much of the layout memorized as they walked along. They could hear muffled voices coming from the rooms but it was hard to hear any distinguishable words. _The walls must be sound proof._ Sakura thought to herself. Appropriate for the shady they arrived at a door near the end of the property that had a white flower tag on the side. Orochimaru opened the door and let himself in as the two girls followed.

Almost immediately their eyes feel on the occupant inside. He was eating a salad at the table with a cup of water on the side. He gave a small wave of acknowledgment to the newly arrived teammates. "Hope you don't mind I started without you. It is 7 and time for dinner."

"K-Kabuto! Why are you here?!" Sakura was astonished at the sudden appearance of the silver haired man. Little was known about him after the battle and Orochimaru refused to divulge any information about the spectacled man. He somehow had convinced the council to desist any attempts of tracking him much to Sakura's disappointment. She had wanted to make him atone for all the damages done. "I called him to help us. Having two medics at our disposal is quite the upper hand and being a spy nearly all his life, I find his abilities will be useful in tracking down our culprit faster." Orochimaru explained taking off his cloak and tossing it aside.

"Yakushi, Kabuto its nice to meet you." Hinata piped up giving a small bow. Kabuto turned to her somewhat interested. _Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno? This is a rather odd combination for Lord Orochimaru to be paired with. Although its obvious Sakura is here acting as Lady Tsunade's eyes, Hinata has her bloodline trait to perhaps subdue Lord Orochimaru? No, there are plenty of other more capable Hyuuga and she is an heiress. So what is her deal?_"

Orochimaru saw Kabuto's eyes linger on Hinata. "Sakura is here under Lady Tsunade's request and as the main medic of the group. Hinata here is my most recent pupil. I made a deal with the Leaf Village and the Hyuuga Clan was kind enough to offer me some hospitality." He watched as the silver haired man settled the doubt he had on his mind. "I assume this won't be a problem for you in particular...right Sakura-chan?" Orochimaru sneered at her unfavorable position. In her mind she probably thought she had Hinata on her side but in reality if it came down to it she was at a severe disadvantage being three to one.

Sakura chewed on the side of her mouth in frustration as she looked from one face to another. "I have to send a report to Tsunade tonight so it'll arrive by tomorrow morning. Should I include Kabuto in said report or was this quiet planning on your part." Orochimaru didn't have an honest answer and looked towards Kabuto to reply. "I suppose you would have to sooner or later. If your not being followed already when we arrive at Mist no doubt Konoha shinobi will report in to Tsunade as well. It's alright Sakura you can be honest in your report." Kabuto smiled a rehearsed smile and the pink haired kunoichi retreated further into the house with a final scoff.

"I see she isn't going to make our journey very enjoyable." Kabuto grumbled, his face changing dramatically to one of annoyance. "Don't worry it won't be for long. We just have to find an appropriate moment when to shake her off. For now at least we have to keep her with us." Orochimaru assured his former assistant as he set water to boil. Kabuto looked nervously at Hinata and back at Orochimaru a little astonished he would speak openly like this in front of the girl. Hinata saw his mistrust in her and quickly tried to explain herself. "Don't worry I am on Orochimaru's side. Sakura is...a friend so to speak but this mission doesn't concern her. I agree we should shake her off as quickly as possible after arriving at Mist."

Kabuto saw the sincerity in her stand and relaxed. "I can't imagine someone so sweet like you would take sides with Lord Orochimaru. Forgive me but I thought of you as naive as well." Hinata giggled at his opinion of her but nonetheless, she had to at least cooperate with the silver haired shinobi for Orochimaru's sake. "Hinata I've been meaning to have a word with you...on the subject of Sakura." Hinata became serious as she listened for her instructions. "Keep a close eye on her. I feel she may also have her own agenda on behalf of Tsunade. Though I am not certain. I trust you to find out any hidden motives she may have and keep her trust in you strong. As infuriating as it maybe, perhaps playing the weakling role will come in handy with her."

Hinata considered his words carefully. He was right...she hated the idea. However, he did have a point there. Sakura is determined, strong-willed, foul-tempered, and at times over-confident in her abilities or under-confident. If she exposed her new self to her it may make Sakura weary of Hinata and arise suspicion to herself. "Please excuse me." Hinata bowed a small smile playing on her lips. She left the two men alone as she went after Sakura to keep an eye on the pink haired kunoichi. After today's fuss she had to regain her trust. She had no choice but to play the weakling, in the long run though it will most likely prove a wise decision for an opening later on.

Kabuto looked on nervously as Hinata left him and Lord Orochimaru alone. Something else also caught his attention. The way the heiress walked...was not the same as Sakura. "What are you thinking Kabuto? A rather powerful mix we are, aren't we?" Orochimaru chuckled. Ruffling his own hair, Kabuto shook his head slowly. It was obvious his former master had an influence on the once timid girl. However, Orochimaru didn't seem at all bothered by the "weak" burden. The only logical conclusion is that his training has proven effective with the soft Hyuuga, so much so that he didn't mind her. "No. Frightful is a more adequate word. Wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

Sorry for the late update~Stay Awesome! :3


	13. Chapter 13

_In the previous Chapter: Through the rest of the trip all three remained silent. Sakura felt an awkward tension in the air from the other two members. She wasn't sure whether to be unsettled more by Orochimaru's seeming threat or Hinata's reaction. Why would she step in to protect him? I know she is his student but to confront me in his defense? He must be pulling some strings on her. Thats it! I have to keep him away from her as much as possible, anything he touches or is near becomes corrupted. Just like with Sasuke...no I will not let Hinata be corrupted too! She may be timid and gentle but I am not._

* * *

With a small fire burning underneath her skin Hinata walked with her head held high into the bedroom Sakura and her would be staying at. She watched as the pink haired kunoichi relaxed on one of the beds. _I have to lower her guard around me. If she begins to doubt me she might investigate my loyalty to Orochimaru. She isn't dumb, she can easily figure things out but I must use her confidence against her._ Hinata let out a soft sigh, making sure it was loud enough for her teammate to hear.

Sakura jumped a little startled at the sudden noise. Her hand made a twitch but she quickly realized it was just Hinata at the door. "Oh Hinata its just you." To Sakura's surprise there was once again the heiress' old habit. Hinata was twirling her fingers, pressing them together and fumbling unconfidently. It seemed strange after her tough show to see her so small again.

"U-uhm, S-sakura can I a-ask something f-from you? I understand i-if you don't want to b-b-but please f-forgive me a-about earlier..." Hinata wasn't looking her in the eye. No the old Hinata wouldn't dare make eye contact with others when asking for forgiveness, she could only hang her head and wallow in shame. It wasn't until now that she realized how true Orochimaru's words were, she really had been pathetic in her behavior. She tried to think of him, how cold his touch was at times and the shiver she enjoyed that would go through her spine from his icy skin.

"H-Hinata? I-its okay! You don't have to apologize...I really was out of my mind attacking Orochimaru, but its just he got me so fired up. Im the one who should be sorry. I let him get inside my head and put you in danger." Sakura quickly rose as she looked at the blushing girl. No doubt from shame. Sakura patted her lightly. As uncharacteristic as it was that she dared to step in between her and her target, Sakura never thought to consider what it must have been like for her. "Hey Hinata if you don't mind can I ask you some questions. I promise I am not mad but I am curious..."

She stared into Sakura's light emerald eyes quietly praying she was not too suspicious. "T-thank you Sakura. Your always so n-noble." She looked towards the corridor that lead to the main living space where Orochimaru and Kabuto were no doubt discussing issues as well. She closed the door as she finally stepped in and gave Sakura a nod._  
_

Sakura scratched the back of her head unsure of what to ask first. "I guess we might as well get things out of the way right off the bat, its been bugging me all day really but why...why would you come to Orochimaru's defense?" Any kindness Sakura held in her voice was replaced with force and seriousness. Her eyes stared the Hyuuga down as she saw her once again avoid eye contact with her. She hated to have to be so intimidating with the girl, but she had to make sure she was an ally.

"I-i don't know myself, i-it all sort of h-happened so f-fast." She looked at Sakura, the pink hair kunoichi was listening intently but said nothing. She gulped and took a deep breath before continuing. "Im s-sorry I can't g-give a better a-answer. I-i don't blame y-you if you think I a-am weak."

Sakura shifted awkwardly. Here was the eldest of the Hyuuga sisters apologizing and feeling ashamed of something she shouldn't be. On top of that her stutter has come back, why was that? "Hinata your stuttering again, but you weren't earlier today." She meet her lilac eyes as she nodded in understanding. "I-i know. Y-you see its a little complicated. When ever Im i-in Orochimaru-s-sensei's presence he p-preferes for m-me to speak p-properly. I-its a bit difficult a-and its a l-large s-strain b-but Im doing much b-better than before! O-of course i-if you want me to, I-i could try and s-speak b-better in front of y-you too." Hinata trailed off drawing a circle with her feet.

Sakura smiled weakly at the shy kunoichi as she shook her head. "It's okay. You can talk with whatever makes you feel better. You don't have to worry about pleasing me. But there is one more thing I want to ask you... a bit off subject but uhmm...what is training like with Orochimaru?"

Hinata could see the noticeable blush that fell on Sakura's face. "Y-you d-dont have to answer b-but this question has s-something to do with Sasuke...r-right?" The way Sakura reacted in blushing even more furiously and swinging her legs without giving a response. _Of course this has to do with Sasuke. The more I look at her the more I wonder if I looked just as pathetic chasing after Naruto. It's a wonder no one could take me seriously._ Hinata thought to herself as she prepared herself for what was no doubt going to be a long, tedious night.

**Two Months Later**

"This appears to be the final one from Mist. It's rather saddening really." Kabuto confirmed as he carefully pulled the corpse out of the bin with Sakura's help. "The Mizukage won't be too pleased but Im sure she will be relieved that the village won't be in any more danger."

Orochimaru walked back and forth thinking. "We need to report a false culprit then. That's the only way we can continue the investigation without causing an alert to the others." Orochimaru leaned against the wall of the warehouse looking at the corpse. _They would have to denounce this victim and instead name him the culprit. Appear a few times in public, then turn in the body._ Almost as if by telepathy Kabuto let out a heavy sigh and pulled out a blank scroll. "With our current supplies, the best I can do is about 4 days. Then we have to hand over the body or else it will raise suspicions if its slightly decayed."

"Using the victim as the culprit...it's a horrible thing. I don't see what the big deal is with letting people know someone is hunting you." Sakura looked away facing her back to all of them. "No Sakura it isn't that. If word was to get out that those with curse marks are the targets, then who knows how people would react. Many of them have re-integrated into society and are living new lives. Who is to know which was a loyal servant and the other a prisoner? Families would suffer and be in fear. When someone is being hunted down, their instinct is to hide and it could make it difficult to pinpoint where they are and even more importantly give our target an easier chance to find them running out in the open." Kabuto analyzed as he finished writing the scriptures before doing a few hand signs and teleporting the body else where.

"For the meantime it would be best not to go back and report to the Mizukage. Sakura you handle the paperwork since your the one most familiar, say we can't report and are closely following the trail and give his information as the one responsible. Come on Hinata I have something else in mind for you." Orochimaru waved off lazily before leaving the immediate room. Hinata quietly watched on her stomach slightly turning from the smell of blood in such a humid space. She followed Orochimaru without saying anything, leaving the two medics to clean up the mess.

Kabuto's rolled his eyes, he knew Orochimaru more than anyone else in this world. At first he had suspected that perhaps the Hyuuga girl would have been in a relationship with Naruto, like she had always desired but a few conversations with her about the subject proved she had changed her tastes. He had managed a few times to spot the two rather relaxed in each others company though nothing out of the "ordinary". But Orochimaru talking openly about himself and his past to someone was like a contract of loyalty and trust. As far as he knew only himself and Hinata are the only living beings alive that have heard him talk about his past. Not even Sasuke was granted that privilege or any other student, or subordinate... not once. It was rather nice to see him focus on something outside of science and experiments, it proves he is still part human in some aspects.

Sakura was perplexed on how Kabuto managed to find any joy in this. His smile was gentle as he used his tools to scrape as much evidence off the bin. She shuddered as she looked away from him and focused on finding clues on the floor. _Even with such a calm-composed face he can do such a grotesque job. _Sakura quietly observed at his unusually cold empathy in facing death.

Outside Hinata and Orochimaru looked out to the sea from the docks. The moon was a poor excuse of light source, the mist was heavy tonight and blocked out its dull glow even more. The few fireflies that would fade in and out at times were the most powerful light, hovering above the water giving it an eerie yet lovely feel. Hinata sighed with content at the scenery, mesmerized at how something frightening could be soothing.

"There was a legend that on nights like this creatures of half human and aquatic species would come out and sing." Orochimaru's words broke the silence. An amused sneer formed on his lips as he found himself enthusiastic. "I always wondered as a child how such a mixed specimen would come out. With the limitations of the past its rather amusing to think on how one would have been conceived. I actually had a mild interest in attempting such an experiment... to see if such a combination was possible. I was hoping perhaps with its success other hybrids would be possible as well." Orochimaru's words ended softly drifting back into the curiosity that plagued his infancy. All the questions that pounded inside his head that he wanted to answer, that no one else understood meant the world for him to solve.

Hinata continued to stare at the water sensing something underneath the surface of his words. "Creating hybrids with humans...that's a unique...I don't know. How old were you again when you pondered all of this?" Hinata giggled at the image of a young Orochimaru being excited by all these questions. His head nuzzled hers as he placed a soft kiss on it. "I don't think my age was wrong. Children are curious of what life has to show and ask questions frequently. I think its the type of questions I asked that were the most peculiar."

"To be truthful I wanted to know if the experiment bore fruit, it could perhaps unlock answers about myself. I was never really regarded as a human being, a child? Yes. A boy? Sometimes, it was interchangeable with being called "thing" or just a female. Never felt like a person or at least not completely. My appearance always perplexed me my entire life. With vague memories of my parents...I don't know if I resemble my mother or father more, or if I belonged to a clan or just an abnormality of nature." He switch the sides of his hands looking back and forth from his palm to the back of his hand, following the dull highlight of the moon on his pale skin.

"Not that long ago I pulled the project seeing how foolish and childish the idea was." He looked at Hinata who continued to gaze at the water. His hand found her cheek as he softly caressed the side of her face. Her lips made a soft smile as their eyes met. "That's a very poetic way to say mermaid..." She pondered the thought a little more. "Or is it a siren...? Which one was the one you heard of when you were a child? Is there a difference between the two?" Hinata looked at Orochimaru with curiosity. They both stared once again at the body of water.

"They were called sirens when I was young...they drowned anyone who would become allured by their songs. Nothing more than 'beautiful' dangerous creatures that turned horrid when you realized what their intentions were. Later I think they came up with mermaids as sort of a balance for the sirens. They aide drowning sailors and offer protection from the cruelty of the sea. They sing songs to guide them to safety...Im not positively certain, the old fool Jiraiya was the one who knew these kinds of things."Orochimaru scoffed. _That idiot...he seems to always pop up even in death._

Hinata let out a laugh at the mention of his former friend and teammate. She knew he disliked to talk about his "friends" but it was clear enough for her to see they really did mean a lot to him once, probably still held some fondness to them which is why he hated to bring up the subject. "Jiraiya again? Is that so? Sometimes it sounds like he knew more than you." She giggled.

Orochimaru nudged her playfully. "Hmmph, its a childish legend with no supporting evidence. The girl, Isaribi and rouge scientist Amachi were the best results of that whim and it was rather pathetic. Not very pretty to say the least. And for such a creature to exist under natural circumstances...not likely in the least." Hinata remembered the girl. She heard of the mission from Ino. It was true she didn't have a very pretty image as the sea monster form like in the books, most likely the other Orochimaru had mentioned was among the same lines. "But yes sirens and mermaids, attempt of artificial creation did not produce a beautiful result."

Hinata folded her arms in contemplation. "Mermaids and sirens...I suppose you may not be able to tell which is which until the final moment." She leaned closer to Orochimaru resting her head on the side of his chest, nuzzling herself comfortably as his arm held her closely. "And here the world thought you were creating aquatic hybrid humans to create an underwater army. Not as intimidating as you would appear." She looked up at him as she saw an attractive smirk light his face.

"Intimidating? I never said I was..." They stood there a moment gazing into each others eyes before Orochimaru leaned to her and kissed her gently. His lips grabbing a hold of her lower one as the skin of their lips brushed each others. Hinata lay her hands on his chest, yearning more than anything to remove his clothing and be bare with him once more. She felt as his hand began to fiddle with her hair and was making its way around to the back of her head...

A loud thud startled the two as they heard the muffled voices of Kabuto and Sakura approaching. They immediately pulled away from each other as Kabuto's voice was distinguishable. "Sorry, I didn't see that crate there! This mist is fogging up my glasses." Kabuto was the first to walk about rubbing the back of his head. "All done Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto spoke rather cheerfully. Sakura gasped fro air as the stench of blood had begun to take effect on her too.

"So since we aren't going back to report to the Mizukage, I assume we will be staying at another underground inn?" Hinata asked the two men. Orochimaru suppressed a laugh but said nothing as he began to lead the way to their temporary stay. Kabuto looked at him rather amused, already he deciphered what Orochimaru had in mind. "I-is that a yes or no? Or...wait, why won't you tell us?!" Sakura seethed at the irritating and highly unnecessary mystery behavior she discovered Orochimaru was so fond of displaying. It was obvious neither were going to get an answer any time soon. Hinata patted Sakura to calm her before following behind the two men, the exasperated pink hair kunoichi shook her head and followed along.

* * *

Its still technically wednesday. Enjoy the new chapter. Stay Awesome~! :3


	14. Chapter 14

_In the Previous Chapter: They stood there a moment gazing into each others eyes before Orochimaru leaned to her and kissed her gently. His lips grabbing a hold of her lower one as the skin of their lips brushed each others. Hinata lay her hands on his chest, yearning more than anything to remove his clothing and be bare with him once more. She felt as his hand began to fiddle with her hair and was making its way around to the back of her head..._

* * *

Shizune finished reading Sakura's daily report she received from a Katsuya clone. Her lady had her hands folded as she thought over the information. "Well my lady? What are your orders now? They haven't really made any progress in capturing the culprit or have a suspect yet." _The whole thing is fishy. There is no doubt in my mind Orochimaru is involved but how to prove it._

Tsunade looked at Shizune's serious face and knew her suspicions. "Trust me. I know Orochimaru and I can tell he is not behind this." She smiled inside as her assistant looked to defy her statement but held her tongue. "Now I don't think he turned a new leaf either. He has been cold, un-empathetic, inhumane, arrogant, lacking in understanding of human morales since we were children and foolish but never stupid. However, two months is a bit of a long time for him to be at leisure."

With Ton-ton in arms Shizune timidly brought up a pending situation. "Lady Tsunade...The Head of the Hyuuga clan is expecting his daughter back soon. She can't remain on this mission for long. Perhaps we should call them all back for now."

Tsunade chewed the side of her thumb as she thought of Sakura and Hinata. _Perhaps more reinforcement would get him to act quicker. "_Even if we did they wouldn't listen. The worst case scenario is Orochimaru becomes rouge once more." She tapped her fingers repeatedly on the table at the troublesome situation. "Very well then. Tell Hiashi Hyuuga to send in Hinata's replacement. Send Sakura word for them to stand by for a few days." Tsunade let out a sigh. She would much rather have an annoyed Orochimaru than an entire angry clan._  
_

"Right away my lady!" Shizune gave a quick bow before leaving her office. Tsunade remained in deep thought, unable to hear when the door closed she found herself alone. _Orochimaru..._ She closed her eyes and thought back of when he had helped heal her in the final battle. Since then his presence in the village has been bitter sweet. She thought back when they were children, how very little memories she had of him hit her like a bucket of cold water. His distance had grown over the years not because he had always been distant, but because he had grown tired of waiting. As they grew older, the less memories they shared.

"On one hand innocent people are dying because of him, and on the other Im helping him remain alive. All these curse seals...are live stock for him to one day use if this body begins to reject him." Tsunade smiled weakly at the foolish decision but nonetheless accepted the truth of it, there was no wrong or right thing with Orochimaru. Morality truly didn't exist with him.

**In Kirigakure...**

Sakura finished reading Tsunade's reply before folding up the paper and tucking it away. "Looks like you'll get a relief from the mission Hinata." Sakura beamed at her fellow kunoichi, happy on how her family is concerned for her well being. Hinata seemed less than pleased though. Her face was frowning and she fidgeted furiously with one of her bangs thinking it over. "I-I suppose so...b-but it didn't say w-who was going t-to take my place?" Sakura shook her head. "No but Im sure they will be strong enough to keep up with us."

Hinata looked nervously from the corner of her eyes at Orochimaru who was lazily slumped on the lavish couch. He seemed rather unfazed by the news and stared boringly at his fingernails. "Another Hyuuga? It seems Tsunade has found your clan quite useful as my prison guards Hinata. Very well then..." He played with a strand of his own hair thoughtfully. "Tell Tsunade...we will rendezvous with the replacement in Yugakure. In the Blue Ram Inn."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the tedious order but obeyed nonetheless as she left to go write the message. Kabuto looked amusingly at Orochimaru. _Seems your student is going to have to leave us for some time. This is rather cooperative of you. Perhaps too cooperative of you._ He adjusted his glasses into a comfortable position as he thought over whether or not to inquire about the situation.

"Seems like you have to return. There is no doubt in my mind this has something to do with your pending match with Hanabi." Orochimaru muttered as he sat up properly, his swift change in mood perked up Hinata. "However..." His golden eyes stared directly into the young heiress, an animalistic glow once again burning in his slitted pupils. "It is your decision on whether or not you leave. It is always your decision Hinata. Do you want to stay or leave?"

_He had been bothered by it as well. _She folded her arms unsure of what to say. She had no desire to go. She didn't want to leave Orochimaru's side and return alone without him to face her family. She began to shake at the mere thought of them. It was strange. Had she always been nervous and fearful of them? No this time was different, the ultimatum her father had given her made her heart sink. The edges of her fingers tingled at the strange sensation, she knew something would happen after the match. Something she knew could force her to part from Orochimaru...and Orochimaru was aware of it too. She bite her lip as she tried to fortify herself but the thought of leaving him or facing her family...

Kabuto looked on curiously at the inner turmoil, stunned at how much an impact a single question was causing the poor girl. _Being away from her clan for such a long period of time should have made her homesick. But that's not the case with her. It's almost as if she doesn't like being with her clan. _He looked at Orochimaru as it suddenly dawned on him what was going on. _That's why you want her. She doubts her loyalty to her family. A doubt you inserted in her no doubt. Like a lethal poison mixed in with the powder of a tea. _A sadistic smile spread on his face at how foolish the girl was being. _You reach out to him to lend you strength...no, he IS your strength now isn't he? It's as plain as day now. It's rather silly I didn't see this before, you won't leave his side. You don't desire to part from him. _Kabuto leaned against the wall at the sudden surge of knowledge he has accumulated on his Lord and the heiress. _This is a rather favorable predicament. You have no control here at all, do you Hinata?_

Finally mustering her strength Hinata took a deep breath and spoke. "I...want to stay..." She took another deep breath as a small lump began to form in her throat, her lungs were failing her. The air vanishing within them far too quickly. "But...I should go back. I don't want to go...I really, REALLY want to stay with..." She paused as she remembered Kabuto in the room. "I just don't want to go, I want to get stronger...but I have to. I can't do anything." She whispered quietly, her upper lip slightly quivering. The decision was made. Hinata would go back to her clan and face them...alone.

Orochimaru looked carefully at Hinata a small frown on his lips. "In that case you will leave although you wish to stay?" Hinata nodded, her eyes staring at the ground unable to look him in the face. How could she look at him having the strength they both knew she had...and yet still quiver in fear of her family? "I-I can't d-do a-anything." She admitted defeat.

_This decision...was more painful for her than I thought. _Orochimaru observed quietly thinking. He nodded in agreement as he allowed a smile to replace his frown. "I see. I suppose this is out of your hands. Its problematic, you desire to stay but because of your family...you need to leave." Orochimaru looked away as he started playing with his hair once again. "However I will say this..." Orochimaru stood up now and approached Hinata. "Look up at me when I am talking to you." Without hesitation Hinata obeyed him much to his pleasure. He gently rubbed the side of her face. _You don't know what awaits for you back in Konoha, but I do. This is your opportunity to liberate yourself from me...but you hesitate to part from me._ "Sometimes difficult decisions calls for sacrifices to be made to fulfill the paths we decided to follow." He gave her a deep, sincere smile this time. Hinata looked at him confused. "It's like you said. It is out of your hands, isn't it?".

* * *

WOW, I do have to say I don't do it often but boy thanks for all your support readers! Im not gonna lie this is starting to get pretty big for me, its a lot more fleshed out than I originally anticipated. Thanks for all your lovely feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic! Stay Awesome! :3


	15. Chapter 15

_In The Previous Chapter: "Sometimes difficult decisions calls for sacrifices to be made to fulfill the paths we decided to follow." He gave her a deep, sincere smile this time. Hinata looked at him confused. "It's like you said. It is out of your hands, isn't it?"_

* * *

Umeko Hyuuga from the branch family dashed through Konoha's walls the following day. Her mission was clear, she had to substitute Lady Hinata's role in the investigation squad. Both Ko and Hiashi watched as she disappeared from view. "Little Hinata will be back soon." Ko sighed, content with knowing she would be returning. Hiashi remained serious unable to say anything. The former nanny looked at the father with confusion. "You don't seem pleased in the least by this. I know she has to fight Hanabi, but with the 64 palms and her blossoming confidence I am sure she can hold her own! I promise you she won't be defeated this time."

Hiashi let out a shaky sigh. "That is precisely what I fear. There is no question she held back in the previous match. Her skills were a reflection of herself years ago, not the woman she is becoming now. No amount of lost confidence could cause such a decline. I know my daughter... Ko has she mentioned anything to you...about anything?" He felt uneasy having to rely on a fellow clan member in raising his child but with Hiashi's own father being so concerned for her...was unsettling.

Ko looked at him seriously. "You fear for her victory? Why?" He attempted to keep the emotions out of his voice but something terrible was settling in his stomach. Hiashi turned to him and gestured for them to walk back. They walked evenly with each other attempting to be as discrete as possible. "My father wants to brand Hinata with the Branches cursed seal if she wins this match." Ko immediately stopped, his eyes wide with terror at the words that were spoken by the Head of the Clan.

_No..no it can't be. Brand little Hinata? That old fool has gone mad! _"B-brand little Hinata...you can't allow that! Hiashi she is your daughter, your ELDEST daughter! You are the Head of the Clan not him! What he did... with Hizashi...you must not let him repeat it. How could he consider such a thing with his own granddaughters?" Ko whispered furiously at Hiashi, reminding him of the bitter loss of his brother for the good of the family.

It brought a smile to the aging father on how much he cared for his daughter. "Thank you Ko. He must have gotten the idea by Orochimaru's words in their previous match. These old men are cunning. My father already told the Branch family of Hinata's fate if she were to win. If I say against his promise to them, we could have conflict again. This time...there is no Neji to help us." Both men kept quiet until they reached the gates of the clan estate. Ko who was once cheerful of her return was now quietly praying for her to not return. He let out a sheepish chuckle at the thought. Hiashi startled by the man looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"I was just wishing Hinata wouldn't return. As if some higher power would make my wish come true...poor Hinata doesn't know about what waits for her." Ko muttered quietly. Hiashi rolled his eyes at the man. "Don't speak so loudly. If anyone from the Branch heard you, we will not hear the end of it."

**Yugakure**

The hotspring town they chose for the exchange was nicely populated and made it easier to enter undetected. It had taken them two days to reach the town from Kirigakure prompting a short reprieve from their travels. Some of the samples they had found on the final corpse had indicated the person was using projectile weapons. From the clean cut of the skin and the indentations on the cuts had proven that most likely Giant Shuriken was the preferred weapon of choice. Also on closer inspection, the clothes of the victim had the scent of smoke.

Bringing together this finding both Kabuto and Orochimaru seemed on edge much to both the kunoichi's confusion. Orochimaru being more irritable than usual and Kabuto withdrawing into the recesses of his mind, thinking over the situation quietly to himself. They had a culprit in mind but both refused to say without certainty who it was they suspected. Even Hinata couldn't pry anything out of Orochimaru, if she attempted to seek any clue out of him he would narrow his eyes at her dangerously. It left her stunned such detachment and secrecy he still kept with her. She had begun to believe he trusted her whole-heartily.

They had split into teams of two Sakura and Hinata agreeing to keep the two men apart. Since it was also Hinata's last day on this mission before her departure the first half of the day she would watch over Orochimaru. That left Kabuto with Sakura, who agreed to scout around listening for rumors of deaths to indicate where their culprit is striking. Hinata took this opportunity to connect once more with Orochimaru, happy to spend solitary time with him. She had her Byakugan activated to keep an eye on their two other members and for her relatives arrival.

"Even with the Hyuuga's luxury I never enjoyed a private bath." Hinata sighed happily, the warm water eased all the stress away. Orochimaru made a sound with his throat, his eyes closed in relaxation. It was a rather unique bath house, then again she noticed how much Orochimaru wasn't particularly tight handed when it came to spending. The entrance was not in front facing towards the street but instead facing the alley. The heavy stench of perfume in the air completely vanished when they entered the large room Orochimaru had reserved. When he had planned this she wasn't sure but it almost made her uneasy. Almost.

The washroom was at the entrance of their room. Just a few steps down, the bath was carved into the earth. Mimicking a hot spring, this room felt like a tiny oasis with rainforest plants adorning the room. On the right was a single door she had assumed was to the restroom but her Byakugan told her otherwise. Behind the door was a bedroom. She saw the soft circular mattress in the center of the room with refreshments. Orochimaru's intentions bringing a smile to Hinata.

Without a word Hinata quietly swam towards Orochimaru. She placed a kiss on his lips before climbing out. She could see him stir behind her as his eyes watched her walk away from the bath. How carefully he paid attention to how her bare curves swayed, her muscles tensing and relaxing as she climbed up the steps. After a beat Orochimaru also got out, slightly aroused by her bold and up front move. She couldn't resist but blush and smile to herself as he walked quietly behind her, almost stalking her. Her heartbeat accelerated as butterflies fluttered in her stomach, with childish giddy she suddenly began to run towards the door.

She slide a bit on the floor but managed to keep her speed as she bolted to her bag. Orochimaru followed her lead and ran after her, enjoying the chase scenario. Hinata quickly pulled one of the bottles with the vitamins clutching it tightly as Orochimaru charged towards her tackling her from the side as they landed on the bed. The sudden brush of his skin on her side, caused her to laugh at the tickling sensation. Orochimaru pulled her close, the change in temperature from the water compared to the air sending shivers down his body. He relished the feel of her body trembling from the laugh. Her chest rising and falling sharply. He squeezed her tightly testing to see how much he could limit her squirming.

"Here." She held the bottle for him to see. He took a hold of it looking at it carefully before turning to her. At first he had taken them before intimacy but the mission in Kirigakure had prevented such enjoyable activity, she still had requested for him to continue taking it. The only thing it can do is give her the satisfaction of him complying to her demand. He knew the contents she was mixing, but now that things will take a turn for the sake of entertainment, being blunt was the final option. _It was going to come one day._ He thought to himself.

"Even now you look after my health Hinata. I wonder what color Kabuto's face would turn to know you look after me more diligently than he did." He looked at her for a reaction. He felt how her body stiffened. "Your getting clever in your trickery but don't forget I am the master of all. Since the very beginning I have been open with you about this and dislike repeating myself numerously. However, for you I am willing to be patient. Tell me exactly what you want Hinata, speak to me bluntly."

Hinata felt how her heartbeat was racing and how slowly his was. She wasn't sure whether to look at him or not. "Hinata?" He squeezed her more firmly. He wanted an answer now. "Family!" Her voice cracked with a fear stemming in the pit of her stomach. Orochimaru held on to her. Whether it was shock or to maintain his clutches on her she wasn't sure. He was burning into the back of her head with his gaze as if she were some abnormality of nature. She waited for him to speak...for so long it seemed. They both lay there, their bodies now cold despite the warm bath earlier. It seemed that for once Orochimaru was unable to find anything to say.

"I want a family...with you..." She repeated, her voice fading as she finished. He remained quiet. Was he really not going to respond to her? She began to feel dread and an emptiness spill through her veins. "Orochimaru?" She finally turned around to look at him. Even though she could see his face, he could not see hers. She wanted him to see how serious she was. He studied her face, the determination in her expression. A look he has seen often not just in her, but every woman he has come across some time or another. He let out a heavy sigh before rolling onto his back. "What for?" Orochimaru asked dully.

Hinata felt a crack in her heart in hearing his voice so cold. "What for...? Because I love you." Hinata sat up looking down at him. He couldn't repress the groan in hearing those words come out of her lips. He almost wanted to cringe but instead a small panic seared through his chest. "Even if you don't believe in such things, I do. And I want to have a child with you. You said some time ago...when we first made love...the chances of me conceiving a child from you, were low. Why?" He finally sat up , looking at the floor.

He began to chuckle to himself. _Of course she wants a child. _His laughter began to escalate as it evolved into something resembling a cackle. His head thrown back from his fit, tears streamed down the side of his face, Hinata stared unsure of what to do flicked them away from the corner of his eyes and lay back down on the bed. He patted the mattress space behind Hinata, telling her to lay down beside him without using a single word. "Let me answer your question with a question. How many bastards do you think Jiraiya has running around?"

_Jiraiya again? Bastards running around...none that I know of. Or anyone knows of for that matter. _Orochimaru chuckled as he sensed her scowl. "I'll tell you." He lifted a hand up in the air lazily, his hand outstretched almost stretching towards the ceiling. Then in a swift motion he formed a zero. "None. Not a single one. Now he was a very...passionate man. He enjoyed the company of beautiful woman, in all his years not a single woman has come forward with a child of his. Odd considering his reputation wouldn't you say?" Orochimaru's eyes fogged as he contemplated his past. Hinata looked at him unsure of how Jiraiya's implied sterility story connected with him.

"It's a funny thing being an orphan in Konoha. As a child the orphanage I stayed in was connected with the academy, and so only the most skilled and elite of our generation were taken care of there. It wasn't a luxury at all but we were fed and had a cot to sleep. In times of war we were to excel at being shinobi. In times of peace we were expected to stay tucked away until use for us came. Logical. However, there was something people feared more than just us." Orochimaru thought carefully on his explanation. "Now with such promising weapons, what do you think they did?" Hinata shook her ahead, truthfully not understanding what they would do. Orochimaru looked at Hinata his lips forming a sly smile.

" They drugged us...poisoned us slowly since childhood to keep us from 'breeding'. Weapons of high caliber are not suitable for family life. We were led to believe we were blessed to be orphans, not limited to bonds of flesh and blood. The entire village was our family and we were its noble defenders. Haha, and it was all one big lie. The village didn't think of us in the same light, just slowly waiting and praying for us to fade and forget the sins they enacted on us, condemning us to live in such a violent and often tragic world. Of course I discovered this long after the program ended. Told to turn a blind eye and forgive, 'One day you will understand I did this in your best interest, even if it doesn't make sense right now that you are young'. I am now old and understand, I still can't forgive them though." Orochimaru sighed almost sadly thinking back on the idiotic fools who dreamed to start a "family" one day, talking of how they envisioned their children laughing happily in a time of peace. A family he knew would never be possible yet never had the heart to tell a single soul.

Hinata was left stunned. He knew what she was trying to do this entire time, yet didn't bother to stop her. No. She hadn't listened to him. He had "told" her since the beginning. She was just too naive to decipher what he meant. "I-I'm sorry. I'll stop now." It was the only thing she could bring herself to say. He let out a small laugh at her pathetic apology. "Don't pity me. I never understood the functionality of a family and if I once did I forgot a long time ago. Its funny I never could see myself with a child." Orochimaru muttered under his breathe. He reached out and grabbed a lock of her hair, twirling it in his fingers before reaching an arm around her and bringing her closer to him.

"But did you want one?" Hinata whispered as she felt his lips kiss her shoulder. "Just because you can't see yourself with something doesn't mean you can't have it." She closed her eyes as his hand massaged her abdomen, one of his legs coming around resting on her thigh. "Of course it doesn't." He replied as his kisses began to work their way into her neck. "You always say you don't understand families...but you never said you never wished to have one." Orochimaru lay his head on top of hers. Hinata felt how the muscles of his face tensed in different areas as it became a smile. His smile brought her own smile out. "Have you?" She saw as his heart began to race faster, their lust kicking in as every touch flawlessly heightened the chemistry between them.

As the evening approached Hinata crossed her legs together, self-conscious of how other's passing by might think of her being next to a man alone. She wondered if it was easy to tell when someone was having intimate relationships. Sakura didn't seem to suspect in the least. Kabuto...he probably was aware but if he was he had yet to approach either of them about it.

Orochimaru looked around the various people walking about. His eyes jumped from face to face, looking for someone with the Hyuuga Clans empty eyes. Today was supposed to be the day Hinata would be exchanged for another Hyuuga. He felt a light hand rest on his right shoulder, then felt as it glided to his tense back as it began a nice circular rhythm. He let out a breath as he relaxed himself, pushing against the comforting hand. "Seems your relative is in no rush to arrive." He leaned against the bridge railing and took a hold of her hand, bringing it forward before laying a kiss. "And here I was hoping she would arrive so you and I could have a word with her about the exchange." He looked up at his lover, a gentle breeze was allowing her hair to float behind her.

A shudder ran through his spine seeing her byakugan activated. The power almost radiating from her eyes, eyes he had grown fond of. She smiled at his words. "I guess that won't happen." They stood there quietly, Orochimaru holding on to her hand. "This Umeko-chan, is rather 'ordinary talent' you say?" He chuckled, repeating her words of description. Hinata shrugged her shoulders making a face. "That's what I said. She has potential to be an exceptional wielder of the Byakugan, more talented than the average of our clan but she is still a gennin so its hard to say. Nothing truly exceptional...my late cousin Neji was our genius." She replied rather bored. "They sent a gennin Hyuuga to replace me."

Orochimaru nodded at her words, calculating the adrenaline in her voice. The excitement that was pulsing. "I just hope she will be fun to play with." Orochimaru sank his teeth into the skin of her hand prompting her to quickly withdraw it from his grasp. He let out a deep laugh as she scoffed at him, massaging her hand. "Fun to play with...you seem rather eager for this meeting." She muttered under her breath. Orochimaru smirked at the heiress. "Do I detect jealousy Hinata? That's rather odd for such a _sweet_ and kind lady. You should know better..."

He grabbed a hold of her head as their foreheads connected. "A toy is meant to be played with and outgrown. A treasure is meant to be kept forever. Do you understand?" Hinata looked into his intense serpentine eyes, looking within them for an answer. Toys and treasure? She thought for a moment his metaphor as his gaze refused to waver. "I-I think so but...how can you tell which is which?" Orochimaru's smirk grew wider at her puzzlement. "You know what you consider a treasure and what is just a toy dont you Hinata?"

Hinata thought over his answer. She smiled warmly at him. "Of course I do. Treasures are meant to be kept forever, no matter what the cost." Orochimaru patted her head gently. He leaned forward bringing her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. _Thank you for being by my side. _Hinata thought to herself, wishing to say it out loud but knew better.

"She is within range. About 30 miles from the east entrance." Hinata whispered to him. "Im glad you see it my way." His voice whispered in her ear. Among the crowd of people walking past them distracted with the various attractions she recognized two walking towards them through the crowd. "Sakura and Kabuto are approaching." She pointed to the left of the bridge. He placed a final kiss on her neck before they pulled apart as they waited for their two teammates to approach.

"Hinata you're still here? Looks like your replacement hasn't come yet, huh?" Sakura greeted. Hinata shook her head. "No, if she comes within 15 kilometers I should sense her approaching." Hinata sighed. "Okay then, Orochimaru and I will continue investigating." Sakura sighed. It was troublesome splitting up these two criminal shinobi. It was a disadvantage at this point but the case was a pressing issue as well. Orochimaru nodded and gave Hinata a subtle wink that went undetected by the pink haired kunoichi before following behind Sakura.

Kabuto remained quiet and sat beside Hinata on the bridge railing, exhausted from having to search for clues. "We haven't had much time alone to talk." Kabuto awkwardly began. Hinata nodded. "A statement that is true." Kabuto chuckled at her lack of stuttering now. "I assume the stuttering front is to keep Sakura from suspecting your alliance with us. Though I see why that might be an issue. Why not support Orochimaru in the open? Many have done it, why not you?" Kabuto adjusted his spectacles as the setting sun was radiating its last light for the day.

Hinata smiled innocently. "I think you know why. It wouldn't be appropriate for someone like me to be supportive of a highly hated man like Orochimaru. My family wouldn't take kindly that kind of behavior from me-" Kabuto's lips formed a sneer at the mention of her family. "Your family? Do they really matter much to you? From what I have gathered about you, you aren't exactly comfortable with them are you? You doubt them, am I right?" A small feel of satisfaction graced Kabuto's ego as the smile wiped off the Hyuuga's face. "What do you know of me?" Her voice was unusually cold and calculated.

"My what a tone. Nothing that isn't obvious to our kind." He sighed while he casually stretched. Hinata glared at him suspiciously. "Our kind you say?" The venom could be detected that coated her words. "Relax. I wouldn't take it as offensive unless you consider ignorance a blessing. At first I couldn't understand why you would involve yourself with Orochimaru either. The pair of you...just didn't feel right. Then the cold distance you have when your family is brought up, was troublesome to figure out." Hinata let out a deep breath at his analyzation.

_"_Like you said, its nothing that isn't obvious right? At least to 'our kind', as you put it." Hinata mocked. Kabuto chuckled softly. "There is just one thing I can't figure out. You don't have to tell me but I am curious. I have dealt with Orochimaru for a lot of years. I think we can both agree it takes a specific type of person to be able to comprehend him and even a more narrow and specific kind for him to find acceptable. He and I got along well enough because of our intellectual and empathetic compatibility. Being able to understand orphan life, being used, wanting to discover more of this world, and of course retribution to life. Then there is you, nothing like either of us. You have a family, a very well-respected one at that, an identity, the chance to live comfortably..." Kabuto's tone became serious as he looked at Hinata. She refused to look him in the face as she listened to his words.

"Orochimaru is a man that doesn't give without taking." She looked down at the planks, how the sun was slowly slipping away from the shadow of her feet dangling from the rails. "I know that." She whispered to him. Kabuto nodded letting out a small sigh. "I gave him my whole being. Allowed him to mold me into whatever he wished. He chose to adopt me...in a way I did feel like he was a father to me and I was his son. Learning what I could as he protected me from Danzo. I gave him myself in exchange for an identity, a parent and a protector." He narrowed his eyes as he focused on observing Hinata's reaction. "What did you give him, and for what price?"

As strange as the situation was, Hinata felt the impulse to laugh. _What had she given him? And what was she getting in return. _Soft giggles played in her throat as she was unable to answer him. The urge continued and picked up power as she laughed at the question. She covered her mouth in an attempt to suppress it. Stifling her laughter, waving apologetically at Kabuto for her rude outburst. "I-Im sorry. I don't know what came over me." She breathed in between giggles. Kabuto shrugged off understanding she meant no offense. "No...I understand more than you would know. Your right...I do have a family. I should be ashamed to be so ungrateful for it."

Her Byakugan remained focus on her relative that was almost approaching the town gates. "But my family is probably worse than no family. Kabuto, you and Orochimaru have suffered the worst for the sake of someone...right? You severed your ties with the after being betrayed by those you trusted. I am the exact opposite of you and Orochimaru. You suffered for your abilities as shinobi. I on the other hand was pitied and belittled for my lack of abilities and suffered for it. Both of you were cast aside after your use was finished to fade away. I was cast aside without being used to rust away. You were betrayed by faces of strangers who you wanted acceptance from. I was betrayed by people who were my family." She finally turned to him. A terrifying gleam shone from the corners of one of her eyes. A single tear, ready to spill but holding on.

Kabuto gave Hinata a comforting smile as he lightly patted her head. "I understand perfectly my actions Kabuto. I know the consequences. I want to be like you. Im tired of watching those I admire transcend to higher places while I remain restrained and caged. I am done sacrificing myself for my family...being written off as the weak, kind, sweet Hinata Hyuuga needing to be protected. Burdening the Branch by my weakness who have to protect me and disgracing the Main. I want to be strong, I don't wish to be either from the Branch or the Main." Hinata nearly spat out furiously, amusing her senior.

"You better be careful with the words you speak. It sounds like the words a rogue." Kabuto teased withdrawing his hand. Hinata smiled at him, glad that he understood her. "It's like you said. Orochimaru is a man who gives and takes. An endless game of giving up pieces and taking them in order to get what we both want." Hinata sighed with content. They sat there for some time without speaking. The lanterns all lite and the moon the only source of light. Even at this hour crowds of people were still up and about. "So what turn is it now?" Kabuto asked out of the blue from the silence.

Hinata blinked caught off guard by the sudden question. "Im sorry?" Kabuto looked at her. "What turn are you on now?" Kabuto repeated. "Oh, that. It's his turn. He will take and give me something in return." Hinata blushed. She felt butterflies flying in her stomach once more in thinking of Orochimaru. "Oh have you given him what he will take?" Kabuto asked for the sake of conversation.

"Not exactly. Trust me I wish more than anything I could but sometimes things don't work the way one wishes they should. What with me having to make the exchange with my cousin and having to rendezvous here." She shrugged sadly and let out a sigh. Kabuto nodded keeping tabs on their situation. "By any chance is there any sign of you relative?" Kabuto dead-panned, scratching his head as he let out a small yawn.

Hinata shook her head making a face. "No. Not a single sign." She replied.

**~~~...~~~**

Umeko activated her byakugan as she approached the town. "Tch." She had hoped that the village would have been full of civilians but a large number were shinobi. Among the various shades of blue she spotted 2 variants. She slowed down as she approached the first. His deep purple chakra highly visible inside a tree. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She looked at the second one deep within the city. The chakra in the one inside more stronger than the one waiting in the outskirts. _A shadow clone._

"You were supposed to arrive sooner." There was no mistaking that frightening voice. The man emerged from the tree. His snake eyes piercing the coming darkness. "My apologies. I tried to arrive as soon as I could." She bowed immediately to excuse herself from having to make eye contact with him. All she heard was a scoff before the sound of his foot steps approaching her. "Very well lets go. We will cut through the city using the underground tunnels." He walked a little inside the woods before disappearing into a tunnel hole on the ground.

As she hopped after him she was surprised at the brightness inside. "You can de-activate your Byakugan now. Due to your tardiness you won't have all day to rest. We leave at dawn." He muttered. Umeko nodded and de-activated her Byakugan as instructed. _Are you kidding me? This dawn?! Does he even know how draining it was for me to travel virtually non-stop to arrive to this crummy village? Its a miracle Hinata is still alive if he is always this demanding. _

The sound of her exhausted breaths echoed through the underground tunnel. She began to feel dizzy from the serpentine paths as they entered one and another then slide through more. The humidity inside wasn't helping either. "How much farther if I may ask?" She wheezed as every breath began to burn. Orochimaru stopped immediately turning slowly to look at her. "I suppose here is as far as you will go."

With a swift motion she felt as an icy cold blade slit through diagonally, penetrating her flesh. It took her moment to realize what had happened. She wiped her hand at the blood pouring from her wound, struggling to shake herself from being startled. A panic vibrated along with her speeding heartbeat as the seconds stretched into minutes. She looked the man in the face. She let out a scream as she realized the bloodlust he was giving off. She tried to walk back, as if none of this was happening but only managed to slip. She had no hope of breaking free as he summoned snakes to bind her.

"W-why?! How dare you?! The Hyuuga Clan will have your head for this! Lady Hinata-!" She was cut off as he cackled loudly, sending chills through her body as she became fully immobilized by fear. "Your clan? What can your clan do? Surely all of them will come rushing out to avenge your death? That's funny. Hinata had told me you were quite exceptional for your age but...I have to disagree with her here." He held out his sword in front of him as she was aligned in the direct path of the blade.

"She is expecting me! Everyone will know! Lady Hinata will know and tell everyone from our clan. If you let me go, I promise not to say a word...please. Lady Hinata-" Orochimaru smirked as the girl weeped silent tears. Pathetically pleading for her life. "Lady Hinata? You really are a foolish girl aren't you? Don't worry you will be kept alive until tomorrow. You serve a better purpose as a corpse than a pitiful excuse for an exchange for my dear little Hinata."

He swayed the sword in his hand as he approached the fear stricken girl, humming a little at te thrill. "And guess what?" the girl tensed as the blade pierced her. Her body went rigid as her blank eyes stared onto the ground. "Lady Hinata sacrificed your life for her own personal gain. Isn't that nice? She is finally doing things for herself now. Aren't you glad for her?" Orochimaru's voice leered mischievously as the paralyzing poison took full effect.

He stood there a moment with the immobilized body of a Hyuuga on his blade before pulling it out and grabbing it from the clothes, carrying it as if it were a paper bag. "Yeah well I am. She is turning out quite nicely and I am being more of an honest man." He chuckled as he walked through the tunnel, the corpse being drained of the blood as he went on. He came across a door to which he pulled out an old key from unlocking it and entering to one of his old laboratories.

"Don't take it personally. Hinata would have been more than happy to do this personally but with all the arrangements and Sakura around we have to be as inconspicuous as possible. Your probably taught this lesson later on. You should really blame your family, after all this was really out of Hinata's hands." He placed the body in a preservation container, adjusting the machines settings so as to make it last as long as possible. "But that doesn't mean I can't take it into my own." In a whiff of smoke the clone vanished.

* * *

Long chapter this week. To be honest this could probably be made into like three parts but I think this huge one would be better. I dunno. I feel like this has more momentum than the previous ones. Anyway folks, enjoy and Stay Awesome! :3


	16. Chapter 16

_"I understand perfectly my actions Kabuto. I know the consequences. I want to be like you. Im tired of watching those I admire transcend to higher places while I remain restrained and caged. I am done sacrificing myself for my family...being written off as the weak, kind, sweet Hinata Hyuuga needing to be protected. Burdening the Branch by my weakness who have to protect me and disgracing the Main. I want to be strong, I don't wish to be either from the Branch or the Main."_

* * *

In the middle of the night Hinata cast a doopleganger and escaped through the bathroom window. She could sense Kabuto waiting for her outside within the safety of the tree's. Her original remained with Sakura who was urgently attempting to communicate with the Leaf village. Her relative had not shown up for the exchange, and Hinata felt such glee on the inside on how the pink-hair was completely blind to their true plan.

"Sakura-chan maybe we should wait a bit more. Umeko-chan may be a gennin but she is a Hyuuga! Perhaps she is just a little behind schedule." Hinata's voice wavered with uncertainty as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Sakura shook her head. "You don't believe that do you?" Sakura replied without looking up.

Hinata let out a deep sigh. "You're right. I am worried she won't come and something has happened to her. I don't know what my family was thinking in sending her by herself without back up." Hinata's eyes locked with Orochimaru's. He was leaning against the wall casually, his arms folded.

"Just because we have come out of a war, the world is not peaceful. No doubt someone prizing your family's kekkei genkai might have nabbed her. The poor thing is probably dead somewhere with her eye's out of her sockets and in someone elses." Orochimaru leered at no one in particular._  
_

It was Sakura who took offense and quickly flared up at the elder's words. "You shut up! How can you say something so awful at a time like this?! She could still be alive, unless you know something we don't!"

Hinata's face made a small twitch at the mention but other than that continued maintaining her composure. Her eyes remained on Orochimaru who was looking rather smug with himself. _She suspects you, of course. Raising her suspicions by aggravating her, are you sure you know what you are doing Orochimaru?_

Already having thought out numerous situations, he replied rather lazily. "My even with Hinata and you behind my neck all day you still manage to say something stupid. I was just stating the truth. Why else would anyone want to capture a Hyuuga lamb? If that's the case, which I don't hesitate in believing, we need to figure out if our culprit is the one behind the disappearance of Hinata's relative or just a random accident. Instead of wasting time retracing her steps a squad should be sent out immediately to investigate. Whether she is dead or alive, she needs to be found. Either to make the exchange or to recover her corpse from exposing the Hyuuga's secrets. They are after all the most powerful clan of Konoha."

Sakura looked down, conflicted at this she turned to Hinata with sadness and pity in her eyes. "Hinata..." Her voice failed at providing any comfort but the effort was heard.

Hinata turned her backs to them. She lowered her head, her hair concealing her face from being viewed. "Send a squad to look for a corpse...I think that's best. We should call back Kabuto."

No other words were spoken amongst them as Sakura wrote the situation on a scroll. The tension in the room was only felt by the pink hair kunoichi. _Something about this doesn't feel right. Something has to be going on that I don't know. But what? _

Her eyebrows furrowed as every thought circled back to Orochimaru and again as the culprit. But he had made a point. Hinata was with him all day and Sakura as well. If he pulled anything suspicious she would know.

In their time together Sakura knew Orochimaru hadn't slipped away. However he was a legendary Sannin, maybe he gave Hinata the slip even with her byakugan? She felt awful for doubting her abilities but that was more likely than impossible. _Forgive me Hinata, but I know you'll understand Im just looking after you.__  
_

**~~~...~~~**

Her heart was racing more than she anticipated. At first she believed she was ready but as the time drew closer and closer, she had found herself becoming more and more nervous. Her anxiety was rather adrenaline inducing as the soft puddles of water gently splashed underneath her feet. Her eyes were looking forward and staring at Kabuto's back but she wasn't focusing on him. No she was drawing on all her indifference to make her heart cold.

They came to a stop at a door that after years of no use was been spoiled today. Kabuto reached for the knob, his hand lingering on the cold rusting metal. He turned over his shoulder to peer at the silent girl. _That look in her eye, it would have thrilled Orochimaru to see his months of work fruiting progress. Those eyes could send chills even through me._

Hinata sensed Kabuto's hesitation and looked up at the man, demanding an explanation with her eyes alone.

Kabuto gave her an odd smile. He was enjoying the fact he could witness first-hand the change of heart in a person. He had done so himself and monitored those who were already succumbed but it was always Orochimaru who would see the final brick of resistance crumble. "If it's too much I could do it for you. There is no shame in not completing your mission."

A wave of disbelief washed across Hinata's face at his offer. Her lips were slightly parted as a small gasp escaped her lips. "You don't think I can do it?" The sound that came out from her throat wasn't the voice she recognized. It was cold and emotionless.

"Not at all. I just thought I could provide you with some words of comfort." He smiled.

"Thank you but I don't need them." She said flatly.

With a smirk he turned the knob and pushed the door open. He remained standing outside the door as the interior was visible to both of them. Umeko was bound by paper charms and bound to the ground while sitting up.

Hinata held her breath as she saw the dried blood on her relatives clothes and skin, the deep gashes...Orochimaru had been rather rough and ruthless with the young girl. _No, I musn't feel pity. _Hinata shook her head clearing the thought. She needed to be cold and withdrawn, that was the key.

She walked past Kabuto, knowing full well he couldn't get close to her for this and entered the room alone. From her back pants pocket she withdrew the "samples" of DNA from the final victim who had fought for his life back in the Hidden Mist. She sat down some distance from her relative who was in a coma she drew chakra from her original as she proceeded with the hands signs.

Tiger.

_In order to progress sometimes sacrifices must be made._

Snake.

_Her death will save the hundreds that are in_ danger.

Dog.

_We have to do what is right...to end the killing._

Dragon!

_For Orochimaru and I to find peace together one day away from the village._

CLAP! The sound echoed through the room as symbols began to circle around Umeko and herself. She saw the empty circle in front of her like she was told and slapped the DNA sample at its center. _Summoning Jutsu! Impure World Reincarnation!_

From the ground ashes began to surround the still body of Umeko. Consuming her slowly a tiny female girl was emerging into a rather bulky man with discolored skin and short spiky lilac hair.

Hinata released the jutsu as she panted. Her chest feeling heavy as if the air in her lungs were replaced with lead. Beads of sweat dripped down her face. Something low in her stomach wanted to upheave and a cold shiver ran through every single bone and joint. This sensation was horrifying to say the least.

Kabuto smirked at her reaction from using her very first kinjutsu. _Well, that's that. Hinata's corruption is just about complete. Casting a kinjutsu is considered unforgivable, especially this one._ No doubt she was left feeling weak but the extraordinary thing was she had managed to use such a technique with a doopleganger. He had anticipated that the clone would most likely cause it to vanish thus pursuing Orochimaru's permission to accompany Hinata. _Seems I have under estimated you. Lord Orochimaru was right to trust you._

The man rose to his feet and immediately retreated to a corner of the room. "Hey?! What is this? I'm alive!? I'll make you pay you brat!" His hands flew to his empty pockets, looking for the weapons he had grown accustomed to carrying.

"Im afraid not Aki. Please, relax. We aren't here to harm you nor the ones responsible for your untimely death." Kabuto walked into the room, pushing his glasses up casually to look at the former subordinate.

The man blinked a few times before recognizing the silver hair and trademark spectacles. "K-kabuto? I hardly recognized you, something is...different." The man stroked his chin trying to pinpoint what was the cause of such a pestering sensation.

"I cut my hair and it hasn't grown back yet." Kabuto said rather flatly indicating at the stubby ponytail he had. He gave a deep sigh calling on patience at having to deal with resurrection small talk. "However we didn't resurrect you here to say hello this is rather urgent."

The man felt relieved as he noticed what he said was true. The man was sporting a rather short ponytail from the last time he had seen him. "Resurrect huh? I guess I did die in my last fight. Hmmm, does this urgent matter have to do with my death?" The man mused. He took a good look at the room and noticed the girl with the blank eyes. "So you and the lass her brought me back."

Kabuto nodded. "Yes that is correct, again your observation skills have shown to be...average." Kabuto watched amusingly as the man got flamed up at the under handed insult. "You weren't the only person that was killed. Everyone living within the Mist that had been branded with a cursed seal was targeted. However out of all of them you were the only one that put up a fight." Kabuto informed Aki on the situation.

Hinata stood shakily as the nausea passed. "Please Aki, sir. Tell us as much as you can about who it is that you fought. We can avenge your death and send your killer to his grave." _And protect others from meeting the same fate as you. _Hinata thought grimly.

The man turned his attention to the girl, his eyes narrowing. "I don't recall you. Have we met at all before?" The man's aggressive tone was a stark difference from his friendlier tone with Kabuto.

Hinata gave him a glare at such hostility and rudeness. _Why...how dare he? She was the one maintaining him here! He should know that! _

Kabuto chuckled. "No you haven't. This is Hinata Hyuuga, she is Lord Orochimaru's new favorite student. I wouldn't upset her if I were you. She summoned you here with a doopleganger and is far more powerful than you can take on."

The man's eyes widened at the rather petite girl. He muttered something about the Hyuuga Clans reputation and looked at her eyes. If Lord Orochimaru was favoring her, he had a good reason why. He bowed his head and apologized to Hinata humbly. "Forgive, my arrogance. I didn't realize you were a superior. Death should be no excuse for insubordination."

"Alright, enough Aki! Come on now we need to know who it was." Kabuto tapped his foot urgently, his patience was wearing thin and this was dragging for too long.

Aki stood up again to his full height and looked Kabuto straight in the eyes. "Who do you think it was? The only one who it could have been. The one who had started the ruin of the Sound village."

Hinata cursed mentally, she had enjoyed the sudden show of superiority. She looked at the two men as Kabuto held his breath and tensed, he knew who it was. "Who is that exactly?" Hinata questioned Aki.

"Are you one hundred percent certain? Aki there is no room for error here. No one besides the Mist village knows what is happening. Give me your word who you say is the culprit." Kabuto's voice was unnatural and cold.

Aki smiled weakly and opened his arms. "Im telling you the truth. The only one responsible for all the mess. The Uchiha. Im sure you know him if your from the Hidden Leaf. Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan was the one that murdered me. And if what all you say is true, then he is responsible for ALL our deaths." Anger was beginning to rise in the man's voice.

Hinata stood there stunned. "Sasuke Uchiha..? B-but how can that be him? Isn't Naruto tracking him down?"

Aki looked at her. "Naruto? I've heard of him, the legendary ninja. Trust me if that's what he was doing, he failed. I wouldn't blame him though. The brat Sasuke is a slippery one. Orochimaru taught him too well, and he took advantage of that to use the same disguise technique he uses. Who I fought doesn't look like Sasuke not even close. However there is no mistaking those eyes. The brat even went as far gloating, 'End your suffering now. Nothing can oppose the Sharingan.' or some load of crap like that."

The room felt heavy with tension as the man poked his ear with his pinky cleaning out earwax, a habit he had while alive no doubt. "Is that all? The only thing I can say is look for a former cloud ninja, tan skin with long white hair. I gave him a few slashes on the shoulder with my knives but who knows if he healed them up or not." Both Kabuto and Hinata looked at one another unsure of what to say.

Finally Kabuto spoke. "Yes I believe so. Rest well Aki. Thank you for your cooperation." Hinata bid him farewell and began to uncast the jutsu. Aki grinned at both of them nodding farewell. "My pleasure. Kill that little son of a bitch for me Kabuto!" His ashes fell and began to evaporate into the air. Both Hinata and Kabuto stood a moment still unable to believe Aki's words.

"How reliable is his word?" Hinata asked weakly, turning to Kabuto for an answer.

"Well, he has no motive to lie to us. You better relay this to Orochimaru as quickly as possible. I'll be on my way shortly." Kabuto replied.

Hinata nodded and dispelled her clone. Kabuto remained a moment longer. _Aki said he uses the same disguise technique? Why didn't he just say genjutsu? Unless he meant the Soul Transfer Technique. Only me and a few other people know about Orochimaru's methods. But if that is so how did Sasuke manage to use that technique?_

No matter how hard he tried the answer just didn't add up. However Kabuto would give Aki the benefit of the doubt for now. And if what he said was true, they had to figure out what Sasuke was up to and fast.

* * *

Hooray for an Update! Stay Awesome! :3


	17. Chapter 17

In the previous Chuptahr: _Aki said he uses the same disguise technique? Why didn't he just say genjutsu? Unless he meant the Soul Transfer Technique. Only me and a few other people know about Orochimaru's methods. But if that is so how did Sasuke manage to use that technique?_

* * *

Orochimaru looked rather puzzled from the information Hinata had relayed to him. "Are you certain he meant Sasuke?" He whispered gently.

By the time Kabuto and doopleganger Hinata had done the deed, they had already gone to bed. She woke up with a start as all the information that her shadow clone had gathered poured into her conscious. She rolled over on the bed for a moment, frightened at the thought of Sasuke. She knew he was more than capable of defeating Orochimaru that much was certain. He had done so once, but why did he want to again?

_I have to warn him right now! _Hinata studied Sakura before determining she was in fact asleep. Quietly she tip-toed, keeping her eyes focused on her teammate. As she approached the door she quickly slide through, not losing Sakura from her sight.

"Is it that urgent?" She almost allowed a squeal of shock to come through her throat as the familiar voice startled her. Orochimaru was casually leaning against the wall next to the doorway. He had been expecting her to relay to him.

She nodded quietly and both retreated outside. Hinata had her arms folded as she spoke. Her voice was softer when she whispered. Her eye's downcast. He was standing directly in front of her, caressing her cheek gently. He didn't seem as alarmed as she would have expected. "Did...you know this was his doing?" She whispered to him.

Orochimaru thought for a moment looking away. "I won't ignore the possibility." He whispered back. Both stood there silently, each in their own thoughts.

Hinata struggled through her mind as time and time again someone unwanted was entering hers...Naruto. He was supposed to be tracking down Sasuke. If that was true, could it be he was not so far from them? "Hmmm."

Orochimaru on the other hand was working on something else. With the Hyuuga brat serving the only usefulness she possessed it was only a matter of time before the Hyuuga family would act. They will either completely recall Hinata from action or send more units. More units wouldn't be the problem, it was always nice to have spare material. However, the trouble came if she was demanded to leave.

A confrontation with Sakura was out of the question. She was a necessary tool in order to potentially use against Tsunade or Naruto. It was clear the quickest way to find their answer would be to locate Jiraiya's godson. A smirk spread on his lips at the thought of meeting with him. With his fame and lack of discrepancy it seemed they have finally lucked out. The location of Naruto will be far more easier to pinpoint than that of Sasuke.

Hinata looked at Orochimaru confused. She felt her heart race as that look on his face indicated he was pleased with something, perhaps things weren't as dire as she thought.

"I think we have just found an answer to our problems. You know the answer, don't you?" His eyes beamed with an impish glee. They both knew the answer, he was right.

"Naruto..." Her voice was stiff and she turned away, unable to restrain her dislike for the idea. She had no desire to see him in the least. She could continue her charade with Sakura, but with Naruto? "I don't know if I can still pretend to be how I was before with him...just thinking about it makes me cringe." Hinata shuddered slightly in embarrassment.

"Just be...friendly or something among those lines." Hearing her words Orochimaru felt hot prickles all over his skin. He diverted his gaze from hers, looking to the street for any sign of Kabuto's return. No he was not going to be jealous. Absolutely not! He was more then well past this childish nonsense.

Hinata thought differently. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she saw the older shinobi fidget, overwhelmed by his jealousy. "I don't like Naruto anymore. There is no need to worry." Hinata reached out to him holding firmly to his arm in re-assurance. Her words expressed the understanding she was feeling in his position. It was nice he was getting jealous over her, this proved to her he valued her all that much more.

Orochimaru smirked quickly turning to keep his face hidden from her. "I know. I trust your loyalty." He remained silent, looking once again to the streets. _I really do place my trust in you and I am not afraid. However, rest assured I will do what I can to keep him away from your attention as much as possible. Loyalty isn't enough to keep our little Naruto from causing changes in someone. _Orochimaru nudged at her back and opened the door to go back in.

"We will depart as soon as Kabuto arrives. I suggest you rest now." With that they both went back inside. Hinata walked slowly.

"Orochimaru...about Umeko..." She began to speak but wasn't sure how to express her thoughts, or even she should say them at all. She felt his hand begin to pat her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Hmm? Having regrets? Im afraid it's too late to change anything. I suppose it's sad when one dies young but if it helps you feel any better, many have died younger than her." A statement that was true in his mind.

Hinata had to pause for a moment to let his words sink in. Were they true? Yes. Were they comforting? No, not at all. They fell way off the mark from being remotely comforting. Was the intention there? Yes, yes it was. She smiled weakly at him nodding not quite sure how to respond. _We will have to work on that some other time. _She noted down to herself._  
_

"Y-yeah, but that's not exactly what I mean." It was too late to dismiss it now. "My family...they sent her to come across several shinobi nations alone. As talented as she is, or was for her age, that seems extremely reckless of them. Unusually so if something happened to her along the way, the secrets of our Byakugan could easily fall into dangerous hands even if we are in peace at the moment." That's as far she has gotten on her own and looked to Orochimaru hopefully for a follow up.

"Seems like you've finally realized the game." Orochimaru's smile was wide from glee at her rather premature knowledge of the events surrounding them. _She caught on rather faster than I anticipated. I would have thought after everything was done she would take notice but it seems she is progressing in my favor once more. _

Hinata folded her arms defensively. "Game? What game?"

The smile he held on his lips signaled to her he was going to begin on one of his enthusiastic talks, she wasn't getting any sleep tonight was she?

* * *

AAAh sorry for the lack of activity over the summer. I should have probably said something previously but anyways we shall now resume a more stable update frequency. Stay Awesome~! :3


	18. Chapter 18

In da Prebious Chahpder: _Hinata folded her arms defensively. "Game? What game?"_

* * *

Orochimaru let out a deep sigh and decided to sit down. "The game that we have been in aaall this time." He stated simply. "It began right after the defeat of the Ten-Tails. When they allowed me to atone for my actions and serve exclusively for your family."

Hinata wasn't quite sure what to make of his words. She wasn't liking them much. She remained quiet, she wanted to hear him out before saying anything.

He continued. "Your father wanted to play a game. Me to train Hanabi, propelling her to be stronger than she is so she could stay the candidate for the Head of Family. You and your cousin Neji were far more important in your roles than you gave yourself credit for. Neji's trust and honor to protect you was the string that held the Branch Family to behave. With him gone the uneasiness of the Head is bringing up some nasty effects on the Branch. I've heard your families whispers and they are rather angry that such mistrust is between them, when in reality the Branch should be the only ones living in fear since they bear the marks. If I were to train Hanabi, she would easily gather the strength to quiet any insubordination from the Branch and as Head have complete respect over the family."

Hinata nodded. "We are weary of each other. The Branch has every right to be upset. And the game is about this?"

"No, that would have been too simple." He chuckled. His mischievous gaze stayed on her, weighing her down.

She kept her gaze fixed on him as well, attempting to draw a clue from him. "My dad wanted you to train Hanabi...but you decided to train me instead...but what purpose would that serve?" Her mind was beginning to spin as she tried to think of what he had to gain.

Orochimaru gave her some slack and continued. "By birthright you should have been the next Head of Family. However, your father did the opposite of what your grandfather did. Instead of immediately placing you in Branch he decided to keep you as a member of the Head of family. Why would that be? Out of pride in not wanting to shame him? He did not want a repetition of what happened to his twin. To this day his death is very much a weight on his conscious."

She sat beside Orochimaru amazed by everything he had deduced. It was rather chilling how in such short amount of time he had managed to pick up on these things. "I did want to become Head of family for some time, then somewhere along the way I just...stopped. It didn't matter anymore, just as long as I could protect those around me I was happy with that."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the infantile dream she had told him the very first time, remembering it well.

"Yes, that was your initial goal wasn't it? But with such pointless goals, any potential you have goes to waste. The raw potential we have been working on to bring out. You were cast aside and all that potential was just sitting there slowly rotting. So I took you under my wing, at that time I wasn't aware of the Head's underlying motive nor did they tell me. However, this is where the game went from being your fathers to mine. Now with me training you we have no way of knowing who will end up the strongest to keep the Branch family in check." He finished rather calmly. He shivered as the night began to grow cold. Curling up he placed his head on Hinata's lap, feeding off her body heat.

Still stuck in her thought Hinata stroked Orochimaru's black hair. "Was my father...reconsidering?" Hinata whispered in disbelief.

"No. Of course not. It would look terrible if he changed his decision and it would question his judgement. Your grandfather still breathes you know. He has been advising him through most of these situations and found this rather unfavorable. He is aware to a certain point of our 'lover' behavior towards one another and the senile coot thinks I am after the Byakugan. Even if I were to change my mind, he has ensured that your fate be sealed and any threat from you be stomped before it grows." He murmured lazily.

"Threat? Threat of being used by you?" She asked baffled by the idea.

"Mhmm. To get the Byakugan, or something among those lines. Which is why he wants to pit you in a fight with Hanabi as soon as possible to mark you a Branch member thereby stopping any potential progress you would make and controlling your power. Which is why I have advised you to fight terribly in your progress reports. As soon as you win against Hanabi, you will be caged for good."She stopped petting his hair. He looked up at her hoping his words were bringing some awareness of the situation for her.

The bitterness in her face was causing her to flush a deep red. "I-I've worked so hard though..." She whispered. Almost angrily. "To get as far as I have and for him to stop me...for something as simple as family politics...all my sweat and tears...the pain and humiliation I went through for years..." Her breathing became heavy as she felt a fury emerge from the pits of her stomach. She clenched her fists tightly.

"I know. Thats why...I picked you, because you reminded me of myself." Orochimaru said flatly.

Hinata looked down at him. He wasn't looking at her anymore. "You?"

Orochimaru stretched rather lazily. "I have seen many things with potential that have wilted and died before they could reach their prime. It's a chilling and sad thing to watch. I refused to join them. I didn't want to let my potential and efforts be stopped by something as trivial as morals. When I began my research for immortality...I didn't want all my sacrifices to go to waste. All that work, all that time. So I decided long ago I would continued to sacrifice and will do so repeatedly until I reach my goal. Or else everything will be for nothing." He looked at her with a rare sympathy.

"It seems my Lady you share the same point of view as a monster, wouldn't you agree?" Orochimaru smiled as his words clouded her mind. His words were the only things to make sense to her, because it was the harsh truth.

She gave a small. "Only that you have control of this...game? Right?"

Orochimaru sighed. "I did. It seems I'm being mocked now. Someone else has taken the control of the game out of my hands and is leering at me by killing those with curse marks. It would also seem it is someone we know who also knows the way my jutsu functions other than the gist of it. Whoever this is knows what they are doing. Sasuke is a very likely possibility. However, killing innocent out of the blue is not like him in the least bit." Orochimaru rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully, trying to promote more thoughts.

Hinata folded her arms again, her doubt still unanswered. He had revealed to her the truth of their situation but Umeko was still troubling her. "And Umeko...?"

There was a brief silence between the two before Orochimaru finally scoffed. "She was...a disposable pawn used by your family most likely. Not a genius and not a common shinobi. Your grandfather knew she would be killed in action. They think that by sending her they were making a trap for us, knowing full well I wouldn't let you go."

Hinata was alarmed to hear him speak so calmly. "B-but...we did kill her! We did exactly what they thought we would do! Why would you go along with it if you knew what they were up to?!" She quickly covered her mouth as she realized she had burst out loud.

Orochimaru sat up immediately from Hinata's lap looking to the girls bedroom door. It didn't seem like the pink hair kunoichi would stir. He summoned a snake and sent it slithering to the bedroom, if she were to stir he would know. "Try to keep your voice down. I wouldn't do anything as foolish as that unless I have numerous ways to escape such situations."

Hinata didn't feel as confident in his decision as he gloated his cleverness. "You're taunting. I don't see how this will be of any help. My family isn't one to be taken so lightly you know. Its best not to anger them or the village." Hinata murmured crossing her arms.

Orochimaru chuckled at her foolish thoughts. "Your family and the village? You still consider yourself a part of the Hidden Leaf Village?" His eyes glowed dangerously as he kept his gaze steady, amused by her words. "You just sacrificed your relative and used a kinjutsu. Perhaps no on else knows but really if they were to find out, you think you would be welcomed with open arms? If you ask me you sound like the perfect profile for a rogue shinobi."

She trembled at the thought as he once again re-iterated her taboo. He was of course always right. It was this adrenaline again. A sudden surge of energy that was propelling her to take action. "Rogue...shinobi?" She whispered staring at her hands. Hands that had indeed cast a forbidden technique.

Orochimaru closed his hands around hers, holding them firmly. "A rather lucky one I would say. You may be a rogue from here on out but everyone else has yet to know. The perfect wolf in sheep's clothing. Be smart and use this to your advantage." The excitement in his tone seemed a little over-exaggerated to Hinata, she couldn't help but give him a warm smile.

"I said to you before, Im afraid it's too late to change anything. What is done is done. Even if you change who you are, the past cannot be erased so long as you live the same lifetime." He stood up stretching his hands casually up in the air. "Just look at me. I went from an honorable student, to a respectable shinobi, to a traitor only for me to end up as a respectable shinobi once more in the eyes of Konoha. I 'died' many times so to speak, changing with every rebirth."

He paused to let out a quiet yawn. "However it doesn't change all the things I've done. Even if all the people who knew of my atrocities against life were to die and I was no longer condoned it will always remain recorded so long as I exist. All the struggles we go throughout life just to be erased with a careless mistake, in an instant by death." He turned and looked down at her, his smile beaming with joy.

Hinata was getting dizzy from trying to grasp his thought process.

"Immortality isn't a bad thing to try to achieve, but someone wants to take it from me. Place your bet on me. I will be the victor in this little game." The passion that radiated from him was apparent.

"This sounds like the most elaborate game I have ever heard...I don't think life counts as a game does it?" Hinata grumbled slightly as she rubbed the sides of her head. He had gotten carried away and thrown too many things at her. It was no use. He was already in his own mind being carried away by his thought.

"So which team do you wish to play by dear?" Orochimaru's question sliced her momentary tranquility as she looked to see his serpent gaze on her. "You are the double agent in this situation you have all the freedom to switch as you see fit."

Orochimaru was testing her. Even after this long he still questioned her loyalty. _No. That's not what he is doing at all. We are both the same. We like feeling needed._ Hinata stood up to come face to face with him. "I wasn't aware changing teams was an option." She walked up to him casually. Her fingers lightly caressing his shoulder.

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips make contact with her forehead. A hand reached around to gently cradle the back of her head. _I won't let them get in my way either. I have sacrificed a lot too in order to become strong. I won't let all my efforts go to waste._ With determination in her eyes she replied, her confidence lacing every word in a gentle whisper. "Let's go find Naruto."

* * *

Because no one likes cliff hangers! Stay Awesome~! :3


	19. Chapter 19

In ze previous chApter: _With determination in her eyes she replied, her confidence lacing every word in a gentle whisper. "Let's go find Naruto."_

* * *

Orochimaru peered into the room, watching Hinata sleep soundly. Kabuto had yet to return to report back. He sighed as he paced back and forth before flopping on the couch lazily. _Everything is progressing so slowly. Where could Kabuto be? I want to get things moving as quickly as possible!_

His eye's felt heavy. He needed to rest. With so many things on his mind he decided to focus on the possibility of Sasuke. The boy had never really adapted his train of mind. Even though he pulled him away from Naruto at such a young age, the impact the blonde ninja had exceeded his calculations. Despite the similarities and parallels Sasuke never did see eye to eye with him as he had hoped.

Light footsteps broke the silence. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kabuto had returned. Without much of a greeting Orochimaru remained on the couch and folded his arms at the medic ninja. "You're awfully late. Hinata already relayed to me what Aki said."

Kabuto bowed his head apologetically. The annoyance in his former master's voice was evident, his reprimand was more of a fatherly figure than agitation from being kept waiting. "My apologies. I went ahead and left to investigate any leads that could help us progress much faster."

Orochimaru's lips formed a satisfied smile on hearing such good news. _That's Kabuto for you. Always taking self-initiative._ "And?"

"I have found various witnesses saying Naruto has been spotted near what was formerly the Sound village and the Hot Spring Country. We are not too far behind. If that's the case perhaps Sasuke is not too far from him as well." He removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "If I may I suggest, we should make haste now. We have no time to wait for Konoha's reply concerning, Umeko was it? We should wake the girls immediately."

Orochimaru nodded in agreement. Even though Sasuke didn't quite come out as planned Kabuto to a certain degree did. Whether that was good or bad was questionable. Kabuto remained conflicted just as much as Orochimaru. "I'll go fetch them." Orochimaru stood walking toward the room. With luck, Hinata would be an even better result._  
_

**~~~...~~~**

"Sasuke!"

In a flash two swords collided. The metals sending sparks that barely illuminated their feature in the dark night. The resonating metal was a chilling sound matching the temperature of the air. A white haired tanned shinobi fought against a black haired young man.

The black haired young man narrowed his black eyes as his arms wobbled dangerously, attempting to remain balanced on the bridge railing.

The other mans sharingan moved rapidly, the tan shinobi quickly moved to the side. Their blades struck the ground and using it as support he leaned his weight on his left hand bringing himself to a higher level and threw a punch-kick making the young man lose balance on the railings.

"Oh no! Hang on!" With a kunai thrown and in a flash of yellow light Naruto managed to kick the opponent away.

Quickly the black haired shinobi emerged from the boiling hot spring water. Exhausted he held onto one of the legs of the bridge. "No don't come after me! Go after him! We can't let him escape again!."

The white haired shinobi's hands were a blur as he cast a jutsu. _Water Technique, TSUNAMI! _The boiling hot water began to form a wall nearly reaching to the bottom of the bridge. He quickly dashed towards the end of the bridge disappearing into the forest that lay on the other side.

"Go Naruto!" The strength of the wave hit the young man like a train as he was unable to keep his grasp. The bridge began to rock violently as the support beams were crumbling under the force of the impact.

Naruto hesitated slightly, his teeth clenched and his knuckles turning white. He saw his friend emerge from the water desperately trying to cling onto the walls off the cliff. Finally he was able to get a firm hold and began to pull himself up. Despite the distance they were able to meet each other's eyes. Naruto gave him a nod before doing what he was told. "I won't let you get away again."

**~~~~...~~~~**

The four member squad stood there looking to the remains of the bridge. From their side it was completely obliterated with only the opposite having any remnants indicating there had been a bridge. Orochimaru churned the ground with the bottom of his foot. _The ground is soft. They were here last night no doubt. We barely missed them by a few hours._ "Well it would seem Naruto is still a every subtle shinobi. Jiraiya would be proud." Orochimaru deadpanned sarcastically.

Sakura glared at him from the side. "You know its really amusing. For someone who didn't care for the Pervy sage, you sure mention him a lot." She smirked mischievously at him.

Orochimaru returned the glare. "It's not amusing it's pathetic. Imagine only being able to talk about someone you could barely tolerate."

Neither Kabuto nor Hinata had a say in the matter. Hinata laughed quietly at the sassy retort as Kabuto began to climb down the side of the cliff. "At least we know we are right behind their foot steps."

Sakura folded her arms. "We are gonna walk across the hot spring? Are you crazy? It's bad enough we had to leave in the middle of the night, possibly desert Hinata's relative and you want to walk across the boiling hot water?"

Hinata sighed. "Well we don't have another choice. If we're in the right path its best to follow it rather than circle around and waste time. We could lose track of them." She followed behind Kabuto stepping where he had in order to keep herself from slipping on the walls.

Both Orochimaru and Sakura stood a moment watching the two as the seemed to uncaringly get closer and closer to the boiling water below.

"Hmmph, well after you snake." Sakura spoke through gritted teeth.

"I aaaah...I think I will wait here a bit before going down." Orochimaru began to untie his cloak. He looked extremely displeased with something as he began to fold, never removing his gaze from below.

Sakura noticed something was bothering him. "What...? Are you...afraid of heights?" Sakura mocked, repressing giggles.

"Of course not! Not even you can be THAT stupid. I just...need to mentally prepare." He groaned.

"Mentally prepare? For what!?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Laugh all you want but Im easily affected by changes in temperature. Haha, get it? Because Im a snake." Orochimaru growled at the pink hair kunoichi.

Hinata looked up, overhearing the commotion. Once again Orochimaru and Sakura were having difficulty getting along. _I wonder...was this how it was with Tsunade and Orochimaru too?_ She felt as Kabuto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I suggest you intervene and help Orochimaru out a little. He's going to need a little bit of motivation."

It looked like Hinata didn't have much of a choice. She smiled warmly up at Orochimaru as she began to walk back up. "Uhhhm, its okay Sakura. Let's just switch now. You keep an eye on Kabuto and I'll keep an eye on Orochimaru. She patted her lightly on the shoulder trying to keep her smile as sincere as possible.

Sakura looked from Hinata to Orochimaru before sticking her nose up in the air and quickly jumping down to catch up with Kabuto.

"Come on. It's not that bad." Hinata waved for Orochimaru to follow her closely and both began to walk down. She heard as Orochimaru grumbled something but he spoke too low for her to make out what he said.

"Are you alright?"

Orochimaru's eyes shot at her as they narrowed a little, keeping focus on her. "Of course I am! What's with the question? It's Tsunade's bimbo that's the issue not me." He mumbled a little annoyed.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders and mentally rolled her eyes. They managed to join up with Kabuto and Sakura in a small landing. From the look on Kabuto's face it would appear Sakura had begun to complain about the elderly Sannin. Hinata wasn't going to be tolerating this kind of behavior from either of them today. They had to be as focused as possible for when they confront Naruto.

"I think both of you need to relax. Sakura how well did you sleep last night?" Hinata asked folding her arms with a smile on her face.

"Sleep? We woke up during the middle of the night! I only had a few hours." She answered bewildered Hinata would even ask such an obvious question.

"Peh, quit your complaining if this is getting too much for you just tell Tsunade to send a replacement for you and begone already." Orochimaru couldn't have said it any less rudely.

_Forgive me Orochimaru but I have to do what I have to do._ "Well...what about you Orochimaru-sensei? How long did you sleep?"

Hinata didn't have to say another word. Orochimaru's silence replied for him. He narrowed his eyes at Hinata before scoffing and looking away. If he could blush he probably would have been. At about the same instant Sakura also realized Hinata's insinuation. However, she held no sentiments for the Snake Sannin and refused to let him be.

"Well aren't you going to answer her? Eeeh?" Sakura mocked.

Orochimaru's eyes glared daggers at the pink haired kunoichi but it became apparent he wasn't going to say anything. He merely faced away from them.

"Come on Sakura don't instigate either. Let's just keep going." Kabuto chirped up.

With that settled the group began to cross the hot water and not a single complaint or word was exchanged. By the time they made it to the other side Orochimaru was practically drenched in sweat. His face remained pale and he looked rather sickly instead of flushed.

Sakura looked at him carefully, now seeing it clearly it probably was rougher on him with his temperature dilemma and possibly even less sleep than she had gotten. _I suppose I could let him be in peace...just for today._ She looked ahead into the forest, clenching a hand. _If what they say is true and Naruto might be of help to us to find the culprit. Maybe Sasuke...I could see him again._

Falling a little behind Sakura and Kabuto, Hinata stayed beside Orochimaru as he breathed heavily from the heat. "If I didn't know you any better I would have never guess both you and Sakura suffered from awaking crankiness. Its rather funny." She giggled.

Orochimaru let out a small wheeze as he tried desperately to cool himself off. "Haha laugh all you want. I'll have you know Im not that big a pain to deal with compared to her."

Hinata began to skip ahead of him as she chuckled. "If you say so~!"

Orochimaru stood there a moment puzzled by Hinata. "What do you mean if I say so? I am not a pain! Definitely not! Am I?"

"Look! The sunrise is coming up!" Hinata pointed ahead of them. Indeed the sky was shifting its colors as the sun was slowly rising behind them.

All if them stood a moment to admire the brilliant red the sky was this morning. With renewed peace of mind they set out again with the sun walking beside them.

"Hey Hinata...you still haven't answered... my question."

* * *

New chapter up readers~! Stay Awesome! :3


	20. Chapter 20

En the Previous ChapteR: _Orochimaru let out a small wheeze as he tried desperately to cool himself off. "Haha laugh all you want. I'll have you know Im not that big a pain to deal with compared to her." Hinata began to skip ahead of him as she chuckled. "If you say so~!"_

* * *

"Kabuto what information do you have about Otogakure?" Orochimaru's voice rang out as they rushed through the forest. They were approaching what was the village or at least what remained of it. Those who had remained here are still loyal to the Snake Sannin but making his presence known was out of the question.

"This place still remains to be the most abundant concentration of the curse bearers and for obvious reasons. It would seem the Mist village was a warm up for the battle that will ensue here. With your absence its undergoing a severe civil war. It seems everyone is sticking to their village of origin and are fighting it out to see who will rule over Otogakure." Kabuto looked back at the girls. "I would suggest to keep your heads low. I don't know how kindly they will take to konoha shinobi."

Both the girls nodded. Their hearts were pounding in their chest. Now time was working against them. Who knows when the massacres will start and if they had any hope of stopping them Naruto had to be found quickly as possible.

"Alright then from here on we split up into groups of two. Kabuto and I will search the east. Orochimaru and Hinata to the west. Any sign of Naruto, Sasuke or the culprit radio in before anything else. Let's go!" With that the group leapt down from the tree's and into the ground, they propelled themselves in opposite directions. In a flash Sakura grabbed a hold of her headband and pulled it off, she clutched it tightly before stuffing it into her bag. _Sasuke. _

Orochimaru and Hinata zigzagged through the terrain before reaching the outer wall of the village. "Let me see. The hidden entrance should be around here somewhere. It will lead us directly to the center of the village and we can comb through towards the edge again." Hinata activated her byakugan beginning to scan.

The village appeared to be heavily populated to her surprise. "There are so many chakra networks. We may also need a hawk eyes view so I can spot Naruto."

Orochimaru managed to find the hidden wall. He turned and stared at Hinata's activated byakugan. He let out a sigh and pulled on the sash around his waist. "Here. Lets use this to hide your byakugan."

Hinata smiled at him. Orochimaru walked behind her and rolled the fabric before blindfolding her. "Is it better?" Hinata turned and saw that Orochimaru had put on a disguise as well.

She blinked at the presence of a cream pigment on his normally pale skin and his normally long hair was jagged and messy. She couldn't help but giggle as she playing with a strand of her hair. She was able to see his smile through the sash and her cheeks became rosy in color.

He placed a kiss on her lips. "Not exactly my preference but as long as it keeps you safe." He made an assortment of hand signs and the passage opened. "After you."

Orochimaru lead the way quickly twisting and turning. "Stay close to me!" A stream of light was leaking through the passages and a sharp turn brought them outside. "Onto the roofs!" They both soared above and landed on a decaying rooftop.

"Ahhhh!"

"Hinata!" Orochimaru peered down the hole.

Hinata had fallen through the roof . Luckily it seemed to be deserted or unoccupied. "Im okay." She dusted herself off and rubbed the spot on her back as it throbbed in pain.

Orochimaru sighed. He waited patiently for her to compose herself and looked at the people below. Some faces he vaguely recalled. The people looked as down as when he had first met them in their solitude. It was interesting to see how his absence had impacted the majority of them. _Rather lost without me aren't they?_ He mused to himself.

As Hinata climbed up she accepted Orochimaru's offer to help and took his hand. "T-thank you." She played with a strand of hair.

"Hmmph. Rather clumsy today aren't you? It's almost a coincidence considering we are looking for Naruto." Orochimaru chuckled lightly at his own joke.

Her eye's widened as she saw a small blur behind Orochimaru. Her face hardened, her eyes completely focused.

Orochimaru looked at her puzzled. He peered behind him curiously. "Do you see something?"

Hinata remained silent. She pushed her byakugan more scanning ahead. _Let me just wait a little more. Just a little more._

Finally! There it was again. Among the webs of blue chakra systems she managed to see a fog of red. _Kurama!_

"There! I see Naruto!" Hinata rushed immediately, not wanting to lose him from her sight. Orochimaru quickly followed. He pressed the button on the talker. "Kabuto, Hinata has spotted Naruto-kun. Towards the shopping district."

"Bzzzr. Alright me and Sakura will head there now."

Hinata tried looking around for a signature that could be Sasuke's but to no avail. _Naruto is moving funny. _The way he zigzagged and seemed to leap back and forth...was he in a fight? "I think he may be in trouble." Hinata pulled out a kunai. "We better approach carefully."

"Very well." Orochimaru rushed ahead of Hinata. He continued scanning the ground as a fight was underneath them. _No doubt a territory dispute._ His eyes passed over and over every blonde haired shinobi underneath attempting to spot the jinjuriki with no success.

"To our left!" Hinata shouted over the commotion. Naruto had finally landed and was staying in a fixed position. There were two other figures with him. They were not directly participating in the battle and seemed to be in their own dispute. Orochimaru followed closely behind Hinata.

"Let's stay low for now." Orochimaru whispered as closely as possible to Hinata. Both of them decreased their speed and walked silently towards the building. The noise of the crowd providing them excellent cover for their footsteps.

Hinata shifted her Byakugan and could see Naruto standing beside Sasuke. A small gasp left her throat.

Orochimaru's face hardened. "S-sasuke is with him...and there's the third man. He looks just like how Aki said..." The man was wielding a sharingan. So it wasn't Sasuke after all.

Just then the man made eye contact with Hinata through the wall. It happened too quickly. The wall beside Hinata exploded, jittering her senses.

"Auugh!" Hinata clutched her ear as the power of the explosion was making her lose her balance.

Orochimaru's hand immediately shot out as he grabbed a hold of Hinata, he pressed her closely to his own body and with the other shot a serpent at the mysterious man.

"HAHAHA! I knew I would cross paths with you again, snake." The voice was deep and every syllable seemed to cause the earth to tremble.

"!?" Orochimaru's eyes widened as he was met with the red eyes of a sharingan wielder. _Damn it!_ His mind became clouded as he tried to fight against the unwavering stare. A fog was beginning to surround him.

"Your fight...is with ME!" Sasuke emerged from the wall. Landing a clean kick on the man. They began their dance once more their swords sending sparks.

Orochimaru crumbled to the floor. His entire body was begin to break out in sweat. He clutched his head, his breathing becoming ragged from the mental exhaustion. _That stare...who is this? _

"Orochima-!" Hinata was about to pull Orochimaru along to pursue the other when another explosion came from their left. This time they had no luck avoiding the collision. Orochimaru shielded Hinata the best he could.

"Daah!" The group rolled and fell off the rooftop. The drop was relatively small but Orochimaru felt the true impact of the ground hitting against his back.

Hinata let out a short squeal before also coming to a landing on the Sannin. She clutched at the Sannins clothes tightly not wanting to let him go.

"DAH!" A third member landed on top of the both already. With a whip of his cloak a fully angered Naruto jumped off and clutched a kunai in his hand. "Huh? This chakra..."

"W-wait! Naruto its me! Hinata!" She scrambled up her feet, being careful not to step on Orochimaru more than she already had.

"Ehh...?H-HI-HI-HINATA?! What are you doing here?! I knew I sensed Orochimaru's chakra! The old creep has been following us since Mist but why are you here?!" Naruto stammered alarmed the blindfolded girl was Hinata.

Hinata didn't know how to respond to the statement. A part of her wanted to laugh but considering the situation. "U-uhm it;s a bit of a long story, actually...b-but we haven't exactly been following you intentionally until recently."

Orochimaru wobbled to his feet, his stomach hardened from all the blows it had received. _Old creep. Of all the nicknames he gives people he couldn't adopt a new one for me too?!_ "I-In any case Sakura and Kabuto are on their way we have to provide support for Sasuke."

"Sakura too? Oh man." Naruto gave a quick nod and the three jumped up once more on to the rooftops. "Tch. Damn him. He's keeping his chakra too low. Come on you idiot."

Hinata's Byakugan jumped from battle to battle trying to find the raven haired shinobi. After increasing her range more she spotted them and not just the Raven haired boy. "Over there near the village walls...Sakura and Kabuto are there too!"

As they got closer and closer the fight between the four was becoming a standstill. Sasuke was bent over the ground, his chakra near depletion. Sakura's body racked violently as she tried to catch her breath but refused to allow more than a few seconds between blows. Kabuto jumped in to cover Sakura for the most part, fighting tactically to push the enemy away.

The man looked at their direction before jumping out of range from the trio and vanishing. His chakra network had vanished out of thin air.

"?!"

Orochimaru looked towards Hinata.

"He...simply vanished."

"Tch. Again?! That coward...just who is he?" Naruto growled.

"We were actually hoping you knew." Orochimaru sighed. "Vanished..." Orochimaru remained quiet.

When they arrived to meet the others, Sakura was already healing Sasuke's wounds while Kabuto was sitting down healing his own. His glasses had sustained damage and lay near him.

"Naruto! You're okay!" Sakura sighed in relief.

"Sakura! Long time no see!" Hinata looked on at Team 7 from a distance. Even though she wanted to remain bitter about Naruto's sudden disappearance she couldn't resist a warm smile to spread across her face. It was the same as when the Ten-Tails attacked. The happiness it brought to see such a close team re-united and come together was something rarely witnessed. It gave hope to the childish beliefs that things will always work out for the better.

_No. That isn't true. People are fragile and can break. Neji died and now his team will forever be broken. All the people that continue to die...this isn't a time of peace at all. Behind us is a civil war the outside knows nothing about. Only the strong will live on...but Neji was strong. I was weaker then him and yet he was the one who died. Just where exactly am I? _

Hinata sighed as the three began catching up, wondering about her own team. _Are Kiba and Shino still my teammates? _

Orochimaru sat beside Kabuto. He kept his gaze on Hinata as she stood off to the side from the trio. "He got away."

"We know who it is." Kabuto muttered. "There's no doubt about it."

Orochimaru remained quiet. "We?"

"Sasuke and I. He hasn't told Naruto anything yet. He's determined to fix the past sins of his clan. He warned me, we should not get in the way between him." Kabuto snickered. "Hahaha seems the modified body I made for him came back to haunt us. This guilt of doing wrong in the past and comes back to bite you...how can you stand it?"

A smile appeared on Orochimaru's face. "A little guilt never killed anyone. Your conscious however can." He closed his eyes fully understanding who they were up against. "It seems that life has a way to keep this world entertaining. It looks like now I have too many games in play at once." With that Orochimaru's tongue slipped licking the air.

The taste of conflict. A world in chaos and discord. The scent of a new challenge revealing itself and leading them away from the dull mundane daily life of the civilians. Otogakure is still the village where new things come about.

* * *

I meant to update yesterday but after a few hours away then looking back at it I noticed I typed this all half drunk. Im sorry if I missed a few spots. Let me know where it is too unintelligible! QAQ Stay Awesome! :'3


End file.
